Hubble, Bubble, Toil and Trouble
by ThePrettyPrincess
Summary: A series of one shots based on one of my fave couples. Mainly songfics xoxo
1. Love Story

**Hey party people! **

**This is a contribution to one of my obsessions of the moment which is Bamon! **

**Obv I own nothing, the song is Taylor Swift the characters are the CW's and originally L J Smiths...yadayadayada...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Love Story**

Bonnie closed her eyes, trying to calm her shaking body. She sucked in a ragged breath and exhaled loudly. She couldn't help being nervous, her dad, her friends, people she had known her whole life were outside, just beyond the curtain waiting for her to perform. For one night only Mystic Grill had turned into a talent show venue, Caroline's newest idea to make money for the cheer squads new uniforms.

She was out of time to think. Jeremy winked at her before hitting a button at the edge of the makeshift stage, the curtain lifted and the lights made Bonnie want to bolt. But she didn't. Instead she spotted the table where her father and friends sat, let out a shaky smile and tossed her head up defiantly, knowing that her green eyes looked strong.

The dread filled her stomach before she could stop it.

He wasn't there.

Bonnie closed her eyes willing the tears away. She didn't have the opportunity to dwell on it, the strands of the song started up in the background and all she could do was breath. Opening her mouth, with her eyes still closed, Bonnie started to sing.

_We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air._

Bonnie had hoped that singing in-front of the audience would distract her but instead the memories flooded her mind in a whirlwind mix of desire and longing and angst. _  
_

The first time she had really met Damon, without all the threats and hostility she had been sitting on a swing. The playground had been deserted and the setting sun looked gorgeous as the last rays of the day bathed her dark skin with warmth. Her eyes had been closed but she knew that he was approaching her and she didn't have the energy to fight him. She felt him looming behind her, his hands reaching above hers to grasp the metal chains.

"You need a push?"

Bonnie had laughed, "no hormonal girls to bother Damon?"

She could tell he was smirking, "Just you today Bennett."

And it was somehow as simple as that. Her eyes had narrowed but Bonnie had kept her hands just below his. A second later she leaned back into his chest so that she was resting against him and then he was pushing her.

"So what's wrong?"

"Today's the day my mum left."

_I see the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd-  
You say hello, little did I know...  
_

Bonnie's eyes opened and she swayed across the stage pulling the microphone out of its holder.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-  
And I was crying on the staircase-  
begging you, "Please don't go..."  
And I said...  
_

Lowering her lashes Bonnie tilted towards the crowd as she remembered the night she realised that she was falling in love with a blue eyed Devil.

The first time Damon had entered her dreams he had taken her back to his time, when he was still a mortal. Looking swarve and young in his suit he had bowed to her and kissed her hand with a small smile.

"Miss Bennett."

All around them people were watching, curious and disgusted. Damon seemed oblivious until her fingers clenched around his, he looked up at her, a hint of surprise glinting in his blue eyes.

"I shouldn't be here..."

"And why's that?"

"It's clearly not convention."

"Screw convention, your here because I want you to be."

Bonnie opened her mouth to protest but bowing his head Damon kissed her hand once more and Bonnie felt a calm she had never known wash over her. In the background the strands of the waltz started up and all she could do was smile as Damon led her to the dance-floor.

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, _

_baby, just say yes.  
_

Her father was far from happy. He had come home early one day and found Damon and her asleep on her bed. Innocent, yes. Innocent to a father who spent too much time away from home? Not a chance in Hell. Not only did Damon look older but he had a bad enough reputation in this town without being caught in bed with a teenage girl. Her father was furious, he threw Damon out before he even had time to think about compelling him and Bonnie's tears amounted to nothing. He forbade her from seeing the older Salvatore brother ever again. Bonnie being Bonnie didn't listen.

A smile played on her mouth as she strutted across the stage with more authority, her voice gaining confidence.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-  
So close your eyes... _

_Escape this town for a little while.  
_

_Oh, Oh._

They'd snuck around from everyone. He'd be waiting in his Mustang after school to pick her up, she'd invent extra witching sessions to get away from Eleanor and Caroline...It wasn't ideal but neither was the thought of living without him.

_Cause you were Romeo - I was a Scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -  
but you were everything to me-  
I was begging you, _

_"Please don't go"  
And I said...  
_

Bonnie placed a hand across her chest as she tossed her hair over her shoulder. She knew that their relationship was far from perfect, they still argued like Tom and Jerry. It didn't help that everyone knew that deep down Damon was in love with his brothers girlfriend. Bonnie had confronted him about it. It was after midnight in the playground where he had pushed her on the swing. Of course he had run from her. He was Damon Salvatore. Bachelor extrodinare and resident bad-ass of Mystic Falls. How could she ever expect him to settle down to one woman? Especially one that wasn't Elena. On that night she swore that she had cried enough tears that the ocean would run dry.

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes-_

As she curtsied to her audience Bonnie found her mind scanning for him, screaming his name mentally as if she would find him there.

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._

She had left him a final note. It was an ultimatum, there was only so much of her own courage and self respect that she could swallow even for the man that she had come to love. If he wanted Elena he could go get her but if he wanted her...Well he had to make a choice. Once and for all.

_This love is difficult, but it's real._

She would love him forever and be _his_ forever. All he had to do was promise the same in return.

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.  
_

_Oh, Oh.  
_

Bonnie's green eyes lowered in sadness and regret.

_I got tired of waiting.  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading-_

She paused for a moment, feeling the anticipation mount in her stomach.

_When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...  
_

Damon was nearby. Bonnie could feel it in every inch of her body.

It made her heart pound intensely and her legs want to run. She just wasn't sure if she needed to run to him or away from him.

Her voice went low. But she knew she could feel overwhelmed by bitterness at any moment. She focused on the song.

_Romeo save me, _

_I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep **waiting**, _

_for you but **you never come**.  
Is this in my head, _

_I don't know what to think-_

Bonnie's hand tugged through her curls just as he emerged from a dark corner of the Grill. Dressed in black he was every inch the predator tonight. Her eyes went wild and wide.

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...  
_

A glowing smile lit up her face as pulling her hand out of her hair Bonnie held it out, her five fingers sprayed. On her middle finger was a gold band. A gold band with a large, heart cut diamond. A gold band that was engraved with three words.

_Be mine forever_.

Just looking at it made Bonnie's heart swell with joy and that made singing this part of the song even more emotional.

_Marry me Juliet, _

_you'll never have to be alone.  
**I love you, and that's **_

As she sang her confession Bonnie's hand patted her chest twice before she pointed at Damon who had the biggest grin on his face.

_**all I really know.**  
I talked to your dad _

_your pick out a white dress_

She clasped the skirt of the dress she was wearing and swirled around. Her curls swayed with her.

_It's a love story, baby just say... _

Bonnie looked straight at Damon whose smile matched hers.

_Yesssssssssssssssssssss  
_

Bonnie could see people standing up and clapping. She could feel their cheers and whistles and cat-calls but she couldn't hear anything. All she could do was focus her attention on _him _and he was beaming. She could sense that Caroline, Tyler, Stefan and Elena were looking at each other in shock and that at any moment they would turn to her father to see if he really consented...But right now Bonnie couldn't care about any of that. Not when Damon was looking at her like _that_.

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.  
_

She started lowering the mic. Winking at Damon before swaying her hips suggestively and raising the mic back up, one last time for the final lyric. She sucked in a breath and locked eyes with her Vampire again.

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you..._


	2. A Shot Of Courage

**Hey party people! **

**This is a contribution to one of my obsessions of the moment: Bamon! **

**Obv I own nothing, the song is the Glee version of The Doors 'Hello (I Love You)', the characters are all the CW's and originally L J Smiths...yadayadayada... For an outfit for Bonnie think along the lines of the Glee girls in the 'Start Me Up/Livin' On A Prayer' mash-up. **

**This one has a little swearing, be warned!**

**Everything is as it is in the show except for the purposes of this story Anna is alive.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. My formatting has messed up abit on this one because I uploaded from a different computer, apologies!**

* * *

**A Shot Of Courage**

"Bonnie! I just don't have the courage to tell Anna how I feel!"

Bonnie quirked her eyebrow at the youngest Gilbert and sighed, "Jeremy...Your growing up, your _hot –_ which you **know** pains me to say because your my best friends brother – **but **- if _Damon's _going psycho cause he thinks we're dating Anna must be too," she smiled ruffling his hair, "you just need some confidence."

"Confidence," Jeremy pulled away from her motherly grip and rolled his eyes, "yeah, that'all happen."

"Why not?" Bonnie didn't mean to sigh but she couldn't help it, emo angst was not her area of expertise...Maybe she should make Jeremy go see Stefan?

"My best friends a werewolf, the girl I wanna be with is a Vampire, the girl I liked before her is a dead and your a Witch...," his lower lip pouted out as his voice trailed out, he tugged on the front of his hair giving Bonnie a flash of the immortality ring she had made him, "I don't know, compared to all that, I'm just _so_ boringly normal."

Bonnie felt sadness swell in her chest for a moment, the kid had had a tough time of it all lately, and with everyone so focused on protecting Elena he probably wasn't getting much attention. Gazing down at her book bag a smile slowly graced her features. _Of course_.

Standing Bonnie held her hand out for Jeremy who was bumping his head against the table, "come on Cowboy"

"Where are we going?"

"To get you a shot."

He glanced up amused, "your gonna get me drunk?"

As Jeremy's fingers curled around hers Bonnie's smile grew, "something like that, but all I can say is Anna is about to see what a stud you really are." She crinkled her nose and winked at him before leading them out of the library and into her car.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Worry coloured Jeremy's tone.

"For the last time yes," Bonnie chided pushing the sleeves of her leather jacket up to her elbows. When she was done she pulled her black tank top down so she was showing more of her cleavage.

"What if I suck?"

"You won't suck," Bonnie laughed, raking her hands through her hair to add volume her wavy tresses.

Jeremy started hyperventilating as he marched up and down the wooden floorboards. They were in a doorway behind the gym, it normally led to the parking lot but for tonight it was off limits as the charity gala was in full swing. Being hosted by Tyler's mum the aim was to get the town back in high spirits after all the deaths that kept happening.

Bonnie grabbed Jeremy's jaw forcing him to look at her, "just keep your head up and eye on the prize baby," she kissed his cheek before tossing her hair, "I'm here to make you look good."

Bonnie just had enough time to see him smile before Mrs. Lockwood poked her head around the door telling them it was go time. Bonnie and Jeremy bumped fists, waited for a second for the lights to go down in the crowded gym and then made their way on stage.

"One, two, three," Bonnie whispered in Jeremy's ear. He reacted instantly to the sound of the drums which were being pounded by Matt and, with a last look at Bonnie he waited for Tyler to let off an electrifying guitar riff. Bonnie's sultry pout was on her mouth just in time for when the lights went up.

The liquid courage took charge of Jeremy and at exactly the right moment he opened his mouth to sing while Bonnie started strutting around him, acting out the song.

_Hello,_ _I love you_

_Won't you tell me your name_

_Hello_ _I love you_

_Let me jump in your game_

_Hello,_ _I love you_

_Won't you tell me your name_

_Hello_ _I love you_

_Let me jump in your game_

_She's walkin' down the street_

Bending her finger Bonnie signalled for Jeremy to follow her around the stage. She strutted over to a spot right in front of where Anna and the rest of their group stood. Tossing her hair around she let Jeremy run his hands up and down her before lifting a leg which he clasped to his middle. 

_Blind to every eye she meets_

_Do you think you'll be the guy_

_To make the queen of the angels sigh_

Damon nearly spat out his scotch. Bonnie was on stage, gyrating with Jeremy Gilbert right in front of him. His judgey little witch was looking as hot as hell and every man in the room was drooling as she moved her hips. He wanted to kill everyone. No exaggeration. Only he should be able to see her in this way. Stefan put a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off as his jaw tightened, next to him he barely registered that Anna was having the same bloody thoughts but instead of thinking up ways to kill a Gilbert she was thinking of slaughtering a Bennett.

_Hello,_ _I love you_

_Won't you tell me your name_

_Hello_ _I love you_

_Let me jump in your game_

_Hello,_ _I love you_

_Won't you tell me your name_

_Hello_ _I love you_

_Let me jump in your game_

Bonnie tossed head up and moved her hands along Jeremy's body making a show of squeezing his biceps and rubbing her legs against his. 

_She holds her head so high_

_Like a statue in the sky_

_Her arms are wicked and her legs are long_

Bonnie rested her back against Jeremy's arm and used it as anchorage to slide down his frame. She let her legs slide open for a second as she pouted up at Jeremy and then she slid right back up, stepping away from him she tossed her hair.

_When she moves my brain screams out this song_

Jeremy followed her like a love sick puppy. With feeling he sang:

_Sidewalk crouches at her feet_

_Like a dog that begs for somethin' sweet_

Getting down on her knee's Bonnie crawled seductively towards Jeremy, when she reached him she moved her hand into a claw and gripping onto his leather jacket pulled herself up.

_Do you hope to make her see, you fool_

_Do you hope to pluck this dusky jewel_

Bonnie grabbed onto Jeremy's belt. With every 'hello' that escaped his mouth she swung her hips but didn't let go, instead writhing against him, legs to legs.

Across the room Anna and Damon had, had enough. Both Vampire's had fire in their eyes and if it wasn't for Stefan and Caroline probably would have started tearing out throats then and there. 

_Hello! _

_Hello!_

_Hello!_

_Hello! _

_Hello! _

_Hello!_

_Hello!_

Bonnie span on her heels and strutted away from Jeremy, once again making him follow her. She threw him a knowing sultry look over her shoulder. He purred: 

_I want you_

Jeremy slid to his knee's in full rock star mode. He thrashed as if he was holding a guitar. Looking up at her with lustful eyes his mouth curved as he started lifting his hips, 

_I need my baby..._

Bonnie span around the stage as Jeremy got up and joined her, grabbing her hips he looked every inch a sex god. Turning her back on him, her green eyes locked with Damon in the crowd just as she started to grind against Jeremy with more force.

_Oh, Yeah _

_Yeah,,,,,,,_

Jeremy closed his eyes with the biggest smirk on his face as he shouted out the last lyrics. 

_Hello! _

_Hello! _

_Hello!_

The cheers started up straight away. Bonnie jabbed Jeremy in the hips so he could see how angry their group looked. A second later she grabbed his hand, the two bowed with big smiles and she led him off the stage. As soon as they were in the safety of the doorway again Bonnie and Jeremy exploded into laughter as he picked her up.

"Ohmygod did you see Anna's face?"

"I know! I thought I was gonna have to give her one of my little headaches just to keep her from Vamping out and exposing us to the whole town."  
He chuckled putting her down, "I know, I think she might of ground her fangs out, her mouth was clenched shut so tight."

The two high-fived, "right, now you have to get out there and sex it up with her before she comes and tries to rip my heart out," Bonnie laughed pointing towards the door that they had come through.

Jeremy nodded as he exited the doorway, the glint in his eyes being the only thank you that Bonnie needed. She turned slowly, knowing that he was there.

"Well, well, well my little Witch," Bonnie smirked as she watched Damon walk towards her.

"Why Damon, you came through the parking lot just to see me? I'm impressed."

Before Bonnie even had time to breath he was right infront of her pinning her to the wall. One of his hands held hers above her head as his fangs shone bright. Bonnie blinked as both their chests heaved frantically. The leather of his jacket and the smell of his aftershave attacked her senses. She whimpered, not out of pain but because their legs were meshed together.

"What were you doing with Gilbert?"  
She smirked again, "what'd it look like?"

Damon's teeth snapped against each other for a moment and the sound almost made her want to ask if he was OK. "Bonnie Bennett, you are _mine_, I **won't** share you with anyone."

"Oh Damon," she sighed touching her nose with his, "I'm no-one's."

His blue eyes took on a dangerous glare as she stared him down defiantly.

"Emily gave you to me," he reminded her.

"Shame about free will."

He nuzzled her neck, "fuck free will. I want you. You are mine."

Bonnie pulled against his hold and he let her arms go, instead clutching her hips with both hands. He pulled her flush against him. She was pouting.

"I should set you on fire for that."

"Go on then," he challenged, "you'd only miss me." He bite her earlobe.

She pulled his hair so they were face to face, "why do I put up with you?"

"Obviously because I'm a stud."

With that their mouths crushed together each battling for dominance.

Damon was the first to pull away, he gazed at her face.

"By the way... You look sexy in leather."

Bonnie smiled sweetly and for a moment Damon had thought he had won. But with less then a breath Bonnie shot him across the hallway. She raised her chin defiantly as he gazed at her from his spot on the floor, "you want me to be yours? Well I want us to be exclusive. Keep chasing Elena and I'll really show you what I can do with another boy." Without a backwards glance she swayed back into the gym.


	3. Three Words

!- page { size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } -

Hey party people!

This is a small contribution to one of my obsessions of the moment: Bamon!

Obv I own nothing, the characters are all the CW's and originally L J Smiths...yadayadayada...

How amazing was this weeks ep? Bonnie had her powers stripped, Katherine got out of the tomb, Elena and Alaric killed, Damon looked sexy as sin, Stefan was hot and brooding and bad,...another great ep! Only could have been better if there was some Bamon love!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Three Words**

"Your dark, sadistic and twisted."

Damon shrugged flexing the naked muscles of his back, he turned around on the bed with a smirk so he could look at her, "so are you."

"Am not," Bonnie pouted squeezing him between her legs.

He laughed reaching his arms so they grasped the outsides of her thighs, just above her knees.

"So are."

Bonnie's mouth twisted as he leant his head back into her chest, she leaned into the comfort of his pillows and thought about the fact that they could almost be mistaken for a normal couple. Reaching her hands around him she ran her fingers through his silky, dark hair, wondering briefly what Stefan would think if he walked in and saw that she was not only in such an intimate embrace with Damon but she was wearing his shirt too.

She mouthed a silent "am not" and was surprised when Damon laughed, "shall I explain why you are just like me, my little witch?"

"You can try," she conceded as she kept playing with his hair.

One of Damon's hands began tracing pictures on her leg and she could tell he was smiling, "your dark because-"

"Don't you dare say because of my skin!"

He jabbed her thigh with his finger, "I was going to say because you've seen death, actually." Bonnie raised her eyebrows high, resisting the urge to say "right". Damon took her silence as his cue to continue, "_although_ your skin is a very appealing and sexy reason too."

She rolled her eyes but bit down on her lip to keep from smiling, "remain serious Mr Salvatore."

"Yes, Miss Bennett," his gentle fingers went back to exploring her legs, "what was next?"

"Sadistic."

"Awww, your sadistic," he growled out the word with relish, "because of those damn aneurysm's you like to dish out like candy."  
"You deserved every one."

"Maybe. But maybe you just _liked_ to see me writing and under your full mercy."

She squeezed her legs again and hit his head forward as the blush coloured her cheeks but she conceded, "maybe. Why am I twisted?"

He turned in the prison of her legs to face her, he kissed her nose, pulling her down the bed so he could lay besides her, "finally, my dear," he threw a leg over hers, trapping her as his hand caressed her cheek, his voice was serious, "you are twisted because you like the way your power consumes you. Takes you over entirely, You let it."

Bonnie sucked in a breath, "under that analysis I guess I am just like you."

Damon's eyes lowered, she looked fine but he was sure he could sense regret in Bonnie's words. "Your Gram's-"

Bonnie nodded finishing his sentence, "would hate me being with you."

Damon moved to pull away from her but Bonnie's hand lifted to grasp his wrist and keep him in place. His blue eyes were boring into hers with the intensity of his age, she knew he was scared. Katherine had left him...He'd leave Bonnie before she'd have the chance to rip out his heart by leaving him. Her spare hand reached up to cup the side of his face and push the hair that had fallen into his eyes away.

She took a deep breath, "I don't care."

"You don't care?" He sounded incredulous.

Bonnie shook her head, a gentle smile gracing her features, "we'll be monsters together."

"Your not a monster," he had wanted his voice to be strong and full of conviction but it came out as a whisper. Her thumb traced his jaw.

"Neither are you," she could tell he was going to contradict her, "you just have a ego and not enough common sense to keep on the straight and narrow," she lowered her eyes in a modest glare and he laughed and that was all it took for the mood in the room to lighten again.

He placed a chaste kiss in her mouth, "your better then me...I'll keep on that straight and narrow for you."

Bonnie shook her head again, "promise me nothing."

He ignored her, grabbing the hand that clasped his face, his eyes smouldered and Bonnie's insides felt like butter, "we're alike in other ways you know...and I can think of three, _better_ words to describe you Miss Bennett."

Bonnie laughed, pulling their joint hands forward to kiss his knuckles, "go on."

"Your loyal, passionate and, I dare say," he looked at her earnestly, "sexy as Hell."


	4. Bound To You

**Hey party people! **

**This is another little contribution to one of my obsessions of the moment: Bamon! **

**Obv I own nothing, the song is all Christina Aguilera's, the characters are all the CW's and originally L J Smiths...yadayadayada... **

**Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**Digital hugs, kisses and many xoxo's coming your way!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bound To You**

Walking into her bedroom Bonnie couldn't help the smile that overtook her face. Spawned across her small bed with his eyes closed and iPod plugged in lay Damon. They weren't exactly boyfriend and girlfriend...In fact they hadn't put a label on what they were yet. But they hung out a lot and the smile spoke for itself as far as Bonnie was concerned. After a day of Math and History and grueling cheer routines anything that made her smile was nothing but a gift.

Dropping her bag to the floor and kicking off her pumps Bonnie made her way over to her bed.

"Hi Judgey"

Damon kept his eyes closed but Bonnie mouthed, "hi, handsome." The smile that ghosted across his mouth told her that he had heard.

Kneeling onto the bed so that she straddled him Bonnie knew that her green eyes were sparkling with mischief. Leaning forward she pulled one of his earphones out, Damon popped one eye open to watch her put it into her own ear. Bonnie's mouth twisted as surprise graced her features and colored her tone.

"_Christina Aguilera?_"

Both of his eyes were open now, "and?"

"And nothing, I was just surprised. You say your Mystic Fall's resident badass but-"

"Wait, wait, wait," he started twining her fingers through his, "I _am_ the badass of Mystic Falls, Sugar. I just happen to like this song." His grin was all kinds of delicious.

"So you went out of your way to download it?"

Now he looked surprised, "what? No. I got it off your iTunes."

His fingers released hers and he moved into a seating position but kept Bonnie on top of him. He played with the hem of the cardigan she was wearing as a top. Bonnie's smiled widened as she realised what he meant, the other day at lunch to drown out the noise of Stefan and Elena making out she had scrolled through her list of songs and was surprised by the amount of metal and classic rock that had been added, at the time she had thought her iPod had gone crazy but now it made sense. Damon had mixed their song collections. Her chest felt warm and for a second Bonnie thought that her heart might explode.

"Come here baby," she whispered clutching his black jumper and pulling him forward into a kiss.

No matter what anyone said about them, about the things that he had done, about the fact that she was supposed to hate him, Bonnie didn't care. He was just so unexpectedly sweet and sincere sometimes that she knew that one day they would prove all the cynics of their relationship wrong.

* * *

Somewhere deep in his subconscious Damon knew that he was dreaming. Ok, it was mainly because he was back in a time that had long since past. Seated at a table in a night club, Jazz music twirled all around him and the atmosphere of cigarettes and scotch and brandy was something to behold. In his sharp, black suit Damon knew he fitted right in. Flapper girls in skimpy, feathered outfits strutted around dolling out drinks from trays but Damon knew that wasn't what he was here for. Instinct made him look up. Bonnie Bennett was sitting up on a stool in the middle of the stage. Her mouth formed a smile, the lights dimmed all around them and the strands of a song that Damon knew too well started up. Damon sat back as Bonnie opened her mouth and sang to him.

_Sweet love,_

_sweet love_

Bonnie moved her body forward, lowering her lashes in poised modesty.

_Trapped in your love_

She smiled at him again.

_I've opened up, _

_unsure I can trust  
My heart and I were buried in dust  
Free me, _

_free us  
_

Bonnie let the emotion take over.

_You're all I need _

_When I'm holding you tight  
If you walk away _

_I will suffer tonight  
_

_I..._

_I've found a man I can trust  
And boy, _

_I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can you see that I'm bound in chains_

Bonnie held her right arm out, bending it at the elbow she nodded as if she was loaded down by the metal of the chains she sang about._  
_

_I finally found my way  
I am bound to you  
I am bound to you  
_

Her green eyes locked onto the blue of his in a heated gaze.

_So much, so young  
I've faced on my own_

As Damon gazed at his lady in admiration, pride swelled in his chest. She was becoming quite the woman, strong willed and defiant and fiery...For a second he wondered if she was singing to herself as much as him. The lyrics just seemed so _apt_. More now then ever as Bonnie was singing them.

_Walls I built up became my home  
I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us  
Sweet love, so pure_

_I catch my breath with just one beating heart  
And I brace myself, please don't tear this apart_

She swayed her head to the side so that her elaborate up do moved in the light as her voice became charged with emotion.

_I found a man I can trust  
And boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can't you see that I'm bound in chains  
I finally found my way_

_I am bound to you  
I am bound to..._

_Suddenly the moment's here  
I **embrace** my fears  
All that I have been carrying all these years  
Do I risk it all  
Come this far just to **fall**, _

_Falllllllllll..._

_Oh, _

_I can trust  
And boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified _

_to love for the first time_

_Can't you see that I'm bound in chains  
And finally found my way  
I am bound to you  
_

_I am,  
Ooh, I am_

_**I'm bound to youuuuuu**_

As the strands of the song died out, a mist swirled around him and the last thing Damon saw was Bonnie raising her hand to him. Her elegant fingers curled as if she was beckoning him forward. The next thing he knew, he was in that half dreamy state, when your waking up but not quite there yet. He pulled Bonnie's small frame closer to him and felt the blankets move around them.

"Mmmm, tricky."

She laughed, kissing along his jaw, "I realised why you liked the song."

He smiled, "did you?"

"It reminds you of us."

It was true...Damon was scared to death of whatever was happening between him and Bonnie. He had never been in a relationship like this before. Katherine was an obsession, Elena would always love Stefan more then him and was more of a task then an actual option, but what he had with Bonnie...It was pure, and new and utterly scary.

"I've never had someone I could trust before."

"I know," she whispered.

"You take the bad with the good and never ask me to change."

"How could I?"

"Everyone else does." He sounded like a chided child.

"I know who you are Damon, I don't need you to be the better man."

He still found himself asking, "you love me anyway?"

"Of course. Your _my_ man and _he,_" she ran her fingers down the bridge of his nose, "is all the hero that I need."

Damon was smiling as he drifted back into sleep.


	5. OH! There You Are

**Hey party people! **

**This is a contribution to one of my obsessions of the moment: Bamon! **

**Obv I own nothing, the characters are all the CW's and originally L J Smiths...yadayadayada... **

**This one takes place right after last weeks episode except Damon doesn't know that Katherine is back yet. It's just a general musing of mine of how Bonnie could get her powers back.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**There You Are**

"_HE WHAT?"_

Damon's shout was so loud and fierce and terrifying that even Caroline flinched and covered her ears. Stefan pinched the bridge of his nose and turned his ever broody gaze to Bonnie. She was seated on the sofa. Next to her Elena had one hand over her ear as her other one rubbed Bonnie's shoulder soothingly. Jeremy was sitting on the carpet facing the girls while Damon paced behind them, his eyes as dangerous as the predator he truly was.

"This is-" his mouth scrunched in aggression, he wanted to swear but he couldn't think of a word bad enough.

"It is unfortunate-"

"Oh, grow a pair brother!" Damon exclaimed kicking Jeremy out of the way so he could crouch infront of Bonnie. Blue eyes locked with green, puffy, blood-shot ones. He had never seen her so weak and broken before. She sniffed loudly as his hand cupped her cheek, "you want vengeance doll?"

"Someone's been watching the Kardashian's," Caroline muttered. She received a answering glare from Damon, no it wasn't just a glare, it was more in the 'if looks could kill' category. She swallowed while Stefan shook his head in disbelief.

Bonnie wasn't sure what was coming over her. Normally she would flinch away from Damon and call him a pervert but right now he was just what she needed...She reached down into the pit of her stomach to that place where her courage normally blazed and was surprised to see it was still there, it was just a small flame instead of the volcano it normally was. Nodding calmly Bonnie imitated the Damon smirk she knew so well.

"Let's do it."

His answering twenty watt smile was so enthused with magnetism and foxiness that Bonnie could almost ignore the looks of disbelief and surprise that everyone else was shooting the older Vampire brother and the Witch.

"Brother, your gonna need your cell." Damon was clearly speaking to Stefan but his eyes never left Bonnie's.

* * *

"Stefan," Jonas nodded moving through the boarding house with ease. He stopped in the middle of the living room, Luka stood directly behind him.

Jonas didn't look surprised when Damon emerged from the shadows. Stefan's arms folded calmly infront of his chest.

"We don't appreciate what you did to Bonnie."

"I don't appreciate what happened to Elijah."

Damon shrugged lazily while sneering, "your be as dead as him if you don't reverse the spell."

"Really? And what would inspire me to do that."

As the two Vampires went to charge him, Jonas didn't hesitate to use his powers. With a lazy flick of his wrist he sent Stefan flying through the air and with a heavy crash had him pinned to the bookshelf. With another twirl of his wrist he raised Damon of the ground and as his fingers curled into a claw it was apparent that Damon was being choked.

"Put him down."

Turning slowly Jonas's hold on the two Vampire's visibly weakened. He paled at the sight before him. Caroline had Luka in a vice like choke-hold while her fangs loomed over his exposed neck while Bonnie held a dagger over his heart.

"What are you doing Bonnie?"

"Getting back what's mine." Her eyes blazed like fire, "now. Put. Them. Down."

Jonas smiled sure, "you don't have it in you."

Looking the older Warlock straight in the eye Bonnie quirked a perfect brow, "really?"

Luka's piercing scream filled the halls of the boarding house as Bonnie plunged the dagger into his shoulder and twisted. Jonas was clearly going to react but the deathly snarl that escaped Caroline's mouth and the sound of a bow aiming stopped him in his tracks. He didn't need to turn to know that Eleanor and Jeremy Gilbert had joined the party.

"You will regret this," he threatened.

"You will regret not putting them down you son of a -"

Before Bonnie could finish the Vampire brothers were released. Stefan landed on the floor with a thud while Damon dropped swiftly to his feet. Before she could blink Damon had Jonas's in a body hold, crushing his hands behind his back. Stefan took Bonnie's place next to Luka as she moved to stand infront of Jonas.

Damon's eyes turned as dark as the pits of Hell as his Ivory fangs extended. He looked straight at Luka, "if you even _dare_ move Harry Potter dear, old daddy gets it," he leaned into Jonas ear, "and as for you, sonny boys **dead **if you try to pull anything with her," his growl sealed his words like a pact.

His eyes met Bonnie's for a second and he knew that she was silently saying thank you. Moving gently forward Bonnie pressed her hands to Jonas's temples as she began reciting an ancient spell. He started to shout as Bonnie mentally ripped her powers from his brain. Images flashed behind Bonnie's fluttery eyelids as she felt like the ground beneath her was moving, in another second she was on the floor, breathing deeply but smiling. She laughed in relief.

Damon pushed Jonas away from him as he crouched beside the panting Witch. He rested a hand on her lower back, "you ok, doll?"

Her answering nod was weak. She leaned her shoulder into his neck as with one shaky yell she sent Jonas slamming into the bookshelf where he had pinned Stefan. Rising with the help of Damon she looked the old man straight in the eyes.

"Stay away from my family."

* * *

A hour after they had left the Scooby gang was once again in the living room of the boarding house.

"I didn't know you had it in you," Stefan smiled as he handed Bonnie a cup of herbal tea.

"I knew she did,"Damon smirked lifting his glass of scotch to his mouth.

"Bring on Klaus!" Caroline exclaimed in her best cheerleader voice as she clapped her hands together with optimism and excitement.

Bonnie inhaled the scent of her tea and hid her small smile behind her mug, across the room she knew that Damon's eyes were boring into her skin and that if she met his gaze he would send her the sexiest smile she had ever seen, but, she wasn't quite sure if she was ready for that yet.

Grinning, Damon looked into his glass before muttering in tones only Caroline and Stefan could hear, "there's my Judgey, little Witch."


	6. All's Fair

**Hey party people! **

**This is a another little contribution to one of my obsessions of the moment: Bamon! **

**Obv I own nothing, the characters are all the CW's and originally L J Smiths...yadayadayada...**

**Once again many thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts, they really make my day!**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. I love Tyler but he has this coming!**

**

* * *

****All's Fair**

In the forests that the Salvatore's called their garden laughter could be heard, so loud and carefree that it made the bright summers day that much more appealing. Damon sat on the branch of a large Oak tree, below Stefan and Bonnie were seated across from eachother on a bench, her grandmothers Grimoire between them. Elena lay on a towel, sunglasses in place as she soaked up the days rays in her red bikini top and shorts. The laughter was coming from Tyler and Caroline who were practicing sparring.

"Vampires are better then Werewolves,"Caroline taunted as she dodged a blow from Tyler and stuck her tongue out.

"Really?" Tyler laughed as he and Caroline continued to move in circles around eachother, easily avoiding the playful jabs that they were both throwing.

Thinking that Tyler was going to try and swipe her again Caroline missed his foot shooting out to tackle her ankle, making her fall to the floor. Her mouth made a 'O' shape as her blue eyes widened like a surprised child.

"Jules taught me that," he said smugly, dropping his hand to pull her up.

"Cheater," she pointed at him accusingly, looking around for support.

Tyler shrugged, "all's fair in love and war baby."

Caroline's arms flounced dramatically to her sides and her lower lip pouted out.

"Don't worry Blondie, Fido clearly only knows how to mess with girls."Damon smirked, lowering his lashes in that smoldering, playful way.

Caroline nodded folding her arms across her chest, "_yeah!,_" she nodded again like a sulking child, too distraught to catch Damon's insult. Her hand swept out dramatically, "but girls are strong too," she looked at Elena then shook her head dismissing her instantly, "like," her voice trailed out as she looked around again, this time her eyes landing on the bench "-I bet you couldn't beat Bonnie!"

The sound of Tyler's laughter made Bonnie glare. She shot a heated look in his direction, "what's so funny Lockwood?"

He clutched his chest, trying to hold in his mirth but it could still be heard in his voice. "It's nothing Bon's."

"No. What is it?" Although her mouth was poised in a sugary smile the threat in her tone was adamant.

Damon whistled low, "now you've done it."

"Bonnie.." Stefan tried softly but she dismissed him with a cut of the eye.

Taylor didn't seem to feel the tension that was choking the atmosphere, "its just like Jules says, without your little aneurysm's you haven't really..."

His voice trailed off and his eyebrow lifted in interest as Bonnie stood.

"What are you doing Bon's?"

Elena lifted herself onto her elbows as she glanced at her friend who was making her way over to where Caroline and Tyler stood.

Bonnie grinned, "I'm gonna show you what this girl can do."

Tyler's mouth twisted into a smile, "Bon's I didn't mean anything."

She smiled back, moving into a stance, "I know. Now lets play," her mouth twisted but she still looked friendly, "mutt."

Damon fell out of the tree but swiftly masked his mistake by landing to sit across from Stefan. He could feel his brothers gaze but ignored it, instead looking at the three teenagers he spoke with enthusiasm, "we should make popcorn, this is gonna be good."

Stefan shook his head, "you shouldn't encourage violence."

"Whatever," Damon rolled his boisterous, blue eyes, "five bucks on Bonnie?"

Sighing Stefan watched as Caroline moved to sit next to Elena, both girls hugging their knees to their chests as they shouted out encouragement for Bonnie.

"Your gonna regret that," Tyler smiled playfully as he bumped fists with Bonnie.

A second later the two were moving, throwing jabs at eachother with such force that Elena gasped, she gazed at Stefan, a question burning in her brown eyes.

He answered her without removing his troubled gaze from the fight, "she's channeling her magic so she can move faster."

"She almost looks like a-" Elena started quietly but across the 'garden' Damon finished her sentence, "Vampire."

Caroline tilted her head to watch as Bonnie jumped to narrowly miss that foot trick that Tyler had pulled on her. She smiled widely, "go Witchy, woooooo!"

Elena glanced at Caroline who looked back.

"What? I couldn't think of a better cheer."

Smiling Elena hugged Caroline to her side as Tyler did his foot trick again, this time sending Bonnie tumbling to the ground.

"As I said, Jules taught me that," Tyler was smug again as he lifted a arm out to pull Bonnie up.

She smiled wickedly, swiftly pulling her knee back and kicking him in the crotch in a move so quick that even his eyes couldn't catch it. He landed on his knees, his hands shielding his privates as he winced in pain.  
"Well, Damon taught me that," she laughed as she did a back-flip and landed on her feet with all the poise of a cheerleader.

Taylor looked up at Bonnie with watery eyes, "you let me tackle you?"

"Yep," she smiled again sucking in a breath of the warm air, "and look," her green eyes widened in mock surprise, "not an aneurysm in sight," patting his head briefly she whipped her hair in the direction of the brothers as she moved back over to the bench. Tyler could tell that her actions were screaming, run and tell Jules _that_.

"Lets practice some more spells Stefan."

Damon and Bonnie high-fived as Tyler, Elena and Stefan exchanged glances all silently asking eachother the same question.

_ When had Bonnie spent time alone with Damon?_

Caroline broke their mental musings as she cheered loudly. She moved to crouch next to Tyler, rubbing his back with glee, "told you my girl could beat ya," she looked at him suddenly, leaning down to kiss his nose, "but all's fair in love and war right baby?"


	7. This Game

**This Game**

"Trick or treat!" Bonnie, Elena and Caroline shouted at the camera as Stefan clicked away smiling widely that the three girls were actually having fun again. It was Halloween night and as tradition dictated all the teens of Mystic Falls piled into the school gym for one of the town's best parties of the year. Behind Stefan, Matt, Tyler and Jeremy also grinned, smiled and chuckled at the posing girls, glad that for atleast tonight everything seemed normal again.

Pulling away from eachother the girls smiled fixing their outfits as they shooed Matt, Tyler and Jeremy into getting them punch. Stefan was dressed as Prince Charming for the night and his job was to take the pictures.

"This is the best night ever!"

"Definitely," Bonnie looked at Caroline, "and best of all no Damon!"

"It is calmer without him," Elena agreed smiling as Stefan hugged her from behind, she turned her head in his direction and he kissed it.

"Where is he anyway?"

"Probably sucking that idiot Andy Star dry," Bonnie muttered icily, rolling her eyes.

"Is that jealousy I detect?" Caroline smiled as even Stefan's forehead wrinkled.

"What? No. It's just that anyone stupid enough to wanna be with him has to be retarded."

Elena laughed, "that's true."

"Plus her TV show is stupid," Bonnie added as Jeremy returned passing her a glass of punch.

"Who's stupid?"

"Damon's new bimbo, _imahottvlocalnewspresenter_ girlfriend," Bonnie downed her punch in one.

"Are you sure you don't have a thing for Damon, Bon's?" Elena laughed.

Jeremy tried to clutch the Witches hand but she pulled away, annoyed. "Yes, El, I am sure that I don't want or need Damon_freaking_Salvatore." Her eyes narrowed as she saw Matt and Tyler walking over, smiling sweetly at Matt she grasped the glass of punch out of his hands and raised it to her mouth.

Caroline wanted to comment but something over Bonnie's shoulder distracted her, "ask for the devil and he shall appear," she raised a blonde brow.

"With permission or not," Stefan sighed pulling Elena closer to him.

Tyler, Jeremy, Matt and Elena followed the two Vampire's gaze but Bonnie didn't have to. She had felt his presence the minute he had entered the gym, that's what had stopped her from drinking, not that she could tell her friends that. Blowing out a breath so that her fringe moved for a moment Bonnie spun on her heels and faced a smirking Damon who had Andy on his arm. For a second she was talking and then he was pulling her towards the make-shift bar.

"I'm glad you don't need him Bon's cause he's pretty distracted with Andy."

"Thanks Captain obvious!," she directed a green eyed glare at Tyler, thinking silently that maybe, she should have let Damon kill him with the rest of the wolves when he had wanted to.

No one seemed to know what to say to eachother and then Stefan coughed awkwardly, "so... Elena would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to," she smiled displaying her red lipstick to its fullest as Stefan twirled her to the dancefloor, making the cape of her little red riding hood outfit twirl.

"Caroline?" Matt inclined his head.

She smiled a sugary pink smile and took his hand, she was dressed as Alice In Wonderland and he was her Mad Hatter. Bonnie grinned, happy that both her friends had found happiness.

"Erm..."

"Bonnie..."

She lifted her head and her grin froze on her face as Jeremy and Tyler stared at her. Oh god...they were the last three standing, the leftovers. Downing the second glass of punch Bonnie smiled brightly, determined not to dwell, not when Damon and Andy were here.

"Guess I've got two dance partners."

Putting her glass down she stretched her two arms out and while the Jeremy as the Joker took one, Tyler as Teen Wolf took her other. Moving to the centre of the floor, Bonnie stood between the two boys and danced her  
heart out not wanting to look in the direction of the dark haired Vampire who she could feel with every fibre in her body.

* * *

Sometime later Bonnie stepped outside the gym, sucking in the cool air. Hugging her arms against her chest, she smiled gently inhaling the night, thinking how lucky she was that for once all her friends were safe, happy and together, dancing in the gym. It almost felt like old times.

"Their not good enough for you, you know."

Bonnie would know that velvety smooth voice anywhere. Smirking she kept her eyes closed, "and who would you be referring to Damon?"

"Those _boys_."

Her brow furrowed into a 'v' shape, "you wanna be careful Damon, you almost sound jealous."

He laughed heartlessly, she felt the air coldly rush towards her and she knew that he had used his Vampire speed to move behind her. His voice grated in her ear, "please, there's no competition."

"Could of fooled me."

Damon roughly clasped his hands to her hips and pulled her backwards so that their bodies were flush against one another. He was at her ear again, "Tyler lacks originality, he's _Teen Wolf_! Do I even have to say ffs?" Bonnie bit down on the corner of her mouth to keep from laughing at Damon's use of the three letters, "and Jeremy didn't need to dress up as the Joker. He _is_ one!"

Bonnie shook her head, "don't badmouth my friends Damon, there good guys, if I chose one of them...they'd treat me well."

"They'd bore you to death," he ran his mouth along her neck.

"But it could be normal," her eyelashes fluttered, she refused to open her eyes, she did however pull one of his hands from her hip and clasped it in her own around her stomach. His spare hand moved under her skirt to grasp her thigh as she leaned into his chest.

"Overrated," he groaned, "your a Goddess. They wouldn't know what to do with you."

"And you would?"

"You know the answer to that."

Bonnie let out a angry breath and pulled away from his embrace. Turning around she faced him, furious green eyes met annoyed blue ones. She nearly lost her resolve, Damon looked...irresistible. Dressed in a black Armarni suit, his shirt was pulled out, the top buttons undone and his tie hung around his neck. He looked like the morning after. She shook her head.

"Who are you supposed to be?"

He smiled, slow and seductive, "my dashing self."

"Of course, why am I not surprised," she rolled her eyes, "and what's Andy? Your blood bag?"

He let out a tutting sound, "whose jealous now?"

Bonnie glared, mentally debating if she should set him on fire so close to the gym.

"Why are you Dorothy?"

She glanced up at him for a second and remained silent. Her mind working around itself to decide weather she should tell him the truth and if she did, weather it mattered if he cared or not. She decided it didn't.

"She gets to go home."

He looked sad so Bonnie lowered her gaze knowing that he was thinking of the same things she was. Her Grams was dead, Vicki, Anna...so many people. Not all of them loved by her but dead nonetheless.

"You were a Witch last year so I suppose Glinda was out of the question."

The lightness of his tone startled Bonnie and glancing up she couldn't help smiling slowly.

"You remembered?"

"Of course. You look hot blonde."

Bonnie tilted her head back and laughed. She placed her hands on the front of his shirt shaking her head with wide eyes.

"What are we doing?"

"Playing the game that leads to happily ever after," he shrugged, confidently assured as usual.

Grabbing onto the lapels of his jacket Bonnie pulled him forward. As Damon's smooth lips pressed against hers Bonnie saw the glow of a flash behind her eyelids. Cracking a eye to look over Damon's shoulder Bonnie spotted Stefan holding up the camera while Elena hugged his side. Ignoring the two she closed her eyes again and draped her arms around her Vampire's neck.

Behind Elena and Stefan, Caroline emerged, she blinked rapidly looking at Bonnie with Damon, "did someone spike the punch?"


	8. Together We Can

**Hey hey to my fantabulous readers! **

**So I don't know where this one came from really, I was just sitting on the train after the most random interview of my life and I got some Cheetah Girl lyrics stuck in my head but this isn't actually the story I originally thought of so I'll probably upload two versions...**

**I can not wait to watch last nights ep as I've heard it was amazing and that Bonnie actually gets some scenes which revolve around more then team lets stay alive needing some magic (about time)!**

**Dunno what I'm gonna do with myself during the break *tears***

**Anyway this is all AUish as it does not follow the shows plot right now...it jumps ahead abit! But in keeping with the show Bamon are not a couple, but they do have an attraction/link thing going on!  
**

**I disclaim!**

**xoxo**

**P.S. At the moment, I dunno if its all the fanfiction I've been reading or what but I'm really rooting for Bonnie and Damon to get together, obviously! But also for it to happen for Caroline and Stefan cause I think those two would be beyond cute together! I know it won't happen unless Delena does (please god no!) but a girl can dream! Maybe Elena can hook up with Luka or something, I don't really care, I just want my couple pairings to happen ^.^ I'm clearly selfish like that...  
**

* * *

**Together We Can**

_Cause we are sisters  
We stand together  
We make up one big family though we don't look the same  
Our spots are different  
Different colors  
We make each other stronger  
That ain't ever gonna change_

Katherine tossed back her dark, curled hair and laughed darkly before setting her gaze on the group once more. She tapped a finger to her peach pout showing off her blood red nail polish, "you know John has a point, now you've all gone and killed Klaus-"

"You helped us" Stefan glared, his jaw rigid with hostility.

"Details babe," she tapped her finger again, "what was I saying? Oh yes," Caroline rolled her eyes to the Heavens wanting to laugh when she noticed Damon pinching his nose, "now you've all gone and killed Klaus, all manner of **Hell **will be coming after you, " her brown brows furrowed as if she was concerned, "you _should_ all do what _Lena's_ dear, old, daddy suggested and separate," she shrugged dramatically before moving towards the stairs, "but that's just what I would do."

"I hate that she looks like me," Elena muttered darkly just as Katherine disappeared upstairs.

"Don't worry that's all you two have in common," Bonnie sighed as she sat up from the sofa and stretched.

Caroline tilted her head and smiled charmingly, "well, plus an attraction to the Salvatore brothers."

Elena's deepset brown eyes glared for a second and then all three girls were clutched to each other laughing, "I can't believe we survived."

Bonnie pulled away, touching Caroline's face, it was then she noticed the looks Damon and Stefan were exchanging, "guys?"

Stefan turned to her apologetically, "It's not that we wanna be a buzzkill-"

"Katherine has a point," Damon cut in bluntly with unwavering eyes.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked timidly.

"I _mean_," Damon growled, "that we just killed off one bad ass mother-"

"Important person," Stefan shook his head at Damon who rolled his blue eyes. Bonnie bit down on her lower lip to stop from laughing at the brothers exchange, she could tell things were about to get serious. Subconsciously each girl clasped the others hands so that they formed a circle of sorts.

Damon shrugged acting as if he had not been interrupted, "and now everyone will be out to get us."

"So, wait, your saying we let them win?"

"Of course not! But together..." His eyes found Bonnie's, "Your like a beacon! A Vampire, a Witch and Katherine's doppelgänger all rolling around together in a teenie-bopper Volkswagon!" Damon's glare was pure ice as he glanced sideways.

Stefan nodded gazing at Elena.

"You just have to know what your facing," Damon muttered.

Elena's voice was barely a whisper, "we're risking eachothers lives."

Caroline and Bonnie motioned that they heard her but nobody could look at eachother. It was Stefan who was the voice of reason.

"What were you guys gonna do after graduation?"

"College," Elena looked at Stefan, "my parents always wanted me to go. Bon's?"

"I hadn't really thought, if I survived I guessed I'd be mooching around," she smiled as everyone in the room laughed, "eating junk with you guys, but.." her smile faltered, "earlier, after the fight, Lucy asked me to go and stay with her for awhile to learn more about my powers." Bonnie glanced at Damon's shoes trying to ignore the fact that he was boring holes into her skin.

"Caroline?" Stefan asked noticing how silent the blonde Vampire was being.

"I- I- don't," she shook her head to get rid of the stutters and her nerves, "I mean I'm a Vampire that was never on the agenda in the first place! And soon I'll have to move away before my mum notices and wants to shoot me with wooden bullets," she sighed sadly, "I don't have a plan past becoming prom queen."

Stefan touched her shoulder but it was Damon who spoke.

"Your always have us, dysfunctional or not, the least I owe you is a family."

Caroline put her hand over Stefan's fingers and smiled at the two brothers, she _would _be ok.

"Plus, Tyler and Matt are options," Elena smiled, "they both wanna go travelling this year... If you decide you wanna be with either of them that is."

Caroline nodded, that was another thing she had to consider.

Bonnie finally looked up, "and you two, what will you do?"

Although she had said two everyone knew that she was talking to Damon, Stefan would go wherever Elena went. Damon smiled at Bonnie and for the first time in what seemed like forever blue eyes locked with green and the world seemed like a better place.

"Oh, you know the usual, rob some bloodbanks, visit some new bars, seduce women to within an inch of their lives..." His smirk was pure arrogance but Bonnie could tell that inside he was probably preparing to shut down again, Damon did not cope well alone. It would kill him.

"So we're doing this?" Elena looked at her two best friends, "we're all leaving Mystic Falls?"

* * *

Less then a week later Damon walked around the empty Salvatore mansion. Stefan was moving away with Elena to college, Caroline was going on vacation with Liz before she decided what she really wanted to do and Bonnie... Well Bonnie was going off with Lucy and that was something he couldn't think about right now so he picked up his bottle of Bourbon and chugged half its contents down his burning throat.

"So I leave you alone for a few days and this is what I come home to?"

Spinning on his heels Damon was faced with the most wonderful sight of his life.

Bonnie Bennett was leaning against the door to the Salvatore living room, her eyebrow quirked as she stared at him. He noticed with a frown that a bag of luggage was by her feet, he lifted his bottle and washed down his despair.

"And what are you doing here little witch?"

"Well," she drawled, "you know, that I know, that, that night you tried to kill me," Damon rolled his eyes at her unapologetically with a lazy shrug, "that we were bound together and that means that I can feel your pain and wallowing,"

"I don't wallow," he pouted.

"You do."

"Whatever. Is this you kicking me while I'm down?"

Bonnie smiled, "no," moving off the door-frame, she picked up her bag, "I'm moving in for the summer and I just thought I should tell you."

She moved towards the stairs but before she could blink Damon was infront of her.

"What do you mean moving in?"

She smiled up without apology, "what it sounds like," her eyes hardened, "and you can't say no cause Stefan already gave me permission."

He couldn't help his next words, "Stefan doesn't live here anymore."

"Yes he does. And Caroline will be moving in when she gets back too."

"What? No, how?"

"We decided that no matter what comes our way we're all family and family sticks together. So Damon, your stuck with us." She leaned up on her toes and briefly brushed her mouth against his, "now, I've made the first move Damon. You better smarten up over how good we could be together cause otherwise," she sighed, "your gonna miss out," she poked his chest, "on the best damn thing in your life."

Stunned Damon watched as Bonnie sauntered up the stairs. He heard her open the door of the guest room before the smile played on his lips.

Game on Bennett.


	9. Dance For Me

**Dance For Me**

"Damon you promised," Bonnie admonished gently from the middle of the frozen lake, she was wearing a shirt, little blue shorts, tights and a pair of iceskates. He was leaning against a oak tree, arms across his chest in his usual black jeans and t-shirt. Shaking her head one last time at the look of defiance he sent her, Bonnie turned, radiating disappointment. Using her magic Bonnie made the music start playing on her phone. As the strands started and Barry Manilow's voice filled the empty forest she started to skate.

_Let me be your wings  
Let me be your only love  
Let me take you far beyond the stars  
_

She sighed deeply, she wasn't really surprised that Damon was suddenly too manly to skate but something in the pit of her stomach told her that if Elena had asked him, he wouldn't hesitate to get on the ice. It wasn't that she was jealous of her best friend, she just hated the hold that she had over Damon. Annoyed she picked up speed, pushing against the icy wind of the forest.

_Let me be your wings  
Let me lift you high above  
Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours._

_Anything that you desire,_

Damon watched bewitched as Bonnie spun across the lake with her arms out, she looked as fragile as a Swallow. Curling into herself as she did a spin, she didn't notice the air around her shift, when she landed Damon was skating next to her. His chest pressed into her back as he clasped her fingers. The warmth exploded from her heart causing her to smile and let out a soft giggle, "there's my boy."

_anything at all._

With his signature smirk in place Damon spun Bonnie so that she faced him. Moving an arm around her little waist he lifted her and spun around in the air making her laugh even more. Jumping his boots slashed against the ice as they landed.

_Everyday I'll take you higher  
and I'll never let you fall._

_Let me be your wings  
Leave behind the world you know  
for another world of wonderous things.  
We'll see the universe and dance on Saturns's rings.  
Fly with me and I will be your wings.  
_

Damon winked as he pushed Bonnie out of his arms, with a gentle twirl he signalled for her to skate to him. With a smile she realised what he wanted to do. With a small kick off she glided towards his arms and just before she reached him she bent her knee's so he could lift her.

"Baby, eat your heart out."

Damon sounded smug, "Baby would have stayed in the corner if you had been in the room."

_Anything that you desire,  
anything at all.  
Everyday I'll take you higher  
and I'll never let you fall.  
_

As Damon put her down, Bonnie moved her arms around his chest so that they could just move together on the ice.

_(You will be my wings)  
Let me be your wings  
(You will be my only love)  
Get ready for a world of wonderous things  
(Wonderous things are sure to happen)  
We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings.  
_

"You've changed me you know," Bonnie smiled without humour.

"Why does that make you sad? I'm virtually a God," he pressed his forehead against hers.

Bonnie kissed his nose with a roll of her eyes, "I'm not sad really. I'm just jealous that I haven't had an impression of you."

Damon clasped her wrist, "what are you talking about?"

"You've been struggling for weeks to be a better man," she took a breath meeting his relentless blue gaze, "for Elena."

He stopped their dance for a second before starting to sway her in his arms again, "look, I can't deny that Elena obviously had an effect on me..." He trailed off knowing that she didn't need him to repeat the details of the killing spree he went on, "but its you I want to be with Bonnie."

"Because she's with Stefan?" Bonnie's tone was angry.

"No," his grasp tightened with frustration, "because she's not you," he pulled her closer against his chest grating in her ear, "I am going to tell you this _once _Witch," his mouth ran along her jaw before looking at her again with a sincerity that made her heart stop, "you are better for me then Elena will ever be Bonnie Bennett and it's because you know and love me for what I am. Your strong and passionate and unlike Elena you would never give up on life."

Bonnie shuddered, "I almost sound like Katherine."

Damon laughed, "I didn't call you a Bitch did I?"

She hit his chest, "Katherine is all of those things too."

Damon twisted his mouth, "well, my little bird, I loved her for over a hundred years so I suppose your Katherine like qualities are a asset. But, unlike Katherine, I'd never give up on you."

The way he was staring into her eyes made Bonnie swallow, "I'd never let you."

_Heaven isn't too far.  
Heaven is where you are,  
Stay with me and let me be your wings _

Lifting herself up onto the toe of her boots Bonnie pressed her mouth against his as her fingers raked through his hair. It was true, she would never give up on Damon or let him give up on her, not even if she had to fight with every breath in her body.


	10. Speak Now

**Hi guys! **

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**As usual I disclaim!**

**xoxo**

* * *

**Speak Now**

_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in  
On a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

Frowning at the radio Damon pushed his sunglasses further up his nose and berated himself for turning it on in the first place. The last time anyone had touched it was Bonnie and it was still on her station of choice,_ ihaveawombfm _as Damon liked to call it. Sighing he pressed his head back into his headrest and accelerated the gas. He needed to get out of Mystic Falls as soon as possible. It was Bonnie's wedding day.

_I sneak in and see your friends  
And her snotty little family  
All dressed in pastel_

Damon could picture the dress in his head, Bonnie would look beautiful, he had already seen her in it by accident.

He had come home one night and found the mansion dominated by taffeta and lace and so many underskirts that he thought that Stefan had finally decided to get the surgery and become a girl. But walking into his brothers room he had found Elena, Caroline and Bonnie trying on their outfits for the wedding.

Her dress was pure white. A heartshaped corset with delicate beading that flowed out to what seemed like millions of underskirts. It was pure princess.

Bonnie had been at the mirror and the minute that his gaze had locked onto hers she had dropped her gaze and ran her hand shyly through her forehead. It had shocked him. This Witch was never shy when it came to him.

"How do I look?"

Without pausing to think of a lie he said the first thing he thought of.

"You look stunning Bonnie."

It was only when he had closed his bedroom door that he realised the one thing that was wrong with the picture. Bonnie's hair had been in a low bun at the nape of her neck. He had always imagined, that at her wedding it would be loose and free falling around her creamy copper shoulders. Free. Just the way her fiery spirit always was.

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
Somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

_This is surely not  
What you thought it would be_

He wasn't quite sure how things had turned out this way. All he could remember was that when they had argued for the last time it had been raining.

"Bonnie, you know me, I'm not the marrying type!"

"I'm not asking you to marry me, I'm asking you to commit to me!"

When he couldn't make any promises she couldn't take any more and left him.

Three months later the town was buzzing with the news. Bonnie Bennett was marrying Jeremy Gilbert.

_I lose myself in a daydream  
Where I stand and say:_

_Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door_

Damon's hand tore through his dark hair.

They had never meant to be together in the first place. It had been a happy accident. One day at her Grams grave Bonnie had broken down. Damon had been flying around, bored and listless in Crow form. Diving down he had changed to his Vampire self and sat next to her, holding her while she cried. He still didn't know what possessed him to do it but after that a bond was formed.

_Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said "speak now"_

Stefan had tried to have a man to man talk with him a couple hours ago as he was packing up to leave. Would he stop the wedding, ruin Bonnie's chance of happiness? Save his own? Pushing him out of the way he had asked Stefan why he cared.

Stefan shook his head sadly, "you were her first choice Damon. She chose you."

_Fond gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play  
A song that sounds like a death march_

Jeremy would make her happy. She would have a normal life away from Vampires and Ghouls and all the things that went bump in the night. She would have children and a real family and a husband who...

Damon shook his head angrily pinching his nose.

If it was so right, why did it hurt so much?

_And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited  
By your lovely bride-to-be_

He had been unofficially banned from the ceremony. Unofficially because it hadn't come from Bonnie but Caroline and Elena.

"Damon, you stay away, you blew your chance with Bonnie leave it at that."

_She floats down the aisle  
Like a pageant queen  
But I know you wish it was me_

How could she say to "I do" to someone who wasn't him? How would he stand it? Knowing that his little Witch, his little bird, his Bonnie Bennett would be Bonnie Gilbert? Never his again.

_You wish it was me _

_(Don't cha?)  
_

With a heavy sigh Damon decided. Clutching both sides of the steering wheel he ignored the furious beeps of other drivers as he felt the skin on his hands tighten with his nerves as he u-turned. He laughed mockingly at his reflection in the rear-view mirror, "Salvatore you are officially whipped."

_Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said "speak now"_

_Don't say yes, run away now _

As his speedometer met killer heights his mind cleared and he ground his teeth so hard his fangs hurt. What the Hell would he say?

What if he was too late?

Smiling Damon decided what he would do if that situation occurred.

He could rip Jeremy's heart out and make him eat it. He was damned to Hell anyway so one more death wouldn't make a difference. It would just make Bonnie a widow. Win, win.

_I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow  
**Your time is running out**  
And they said, "speak now"_

_Oh Oh Oh! ( said speak now... )_

Running up the stairs Damon burst through the double doors of the church and was almost surprised that he didn't burst into flames.

_I hear the preacher say  
"Speak now or forever ho-old your pea-ea-ea-eace  
There's the silence, _

_there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaking hands, _

_all eyes on me_

He regained his balance feeling under dressed compared to all the people staring at him. His leather jacket moved as he pulled his sunglasses off and hooked them to his t-shirt.

_Horrified looks from_

Damon thinks it was Elena who screamed. His ears are too muffled by silence, his eyes too blinded by light, it was just really hitting him what he was doing. Looking past Stefan and Tyler and Jenna and even Bonnie's father his eyes trailed to where they wanted to be.

_Everyone in the room  
**But I'm only looking at you.**  
_

Bonnie turned slowly and the minute her wide Emerald green eyes locked on icy blue Damon knew that he had to move. Stepping froward down the aisle before anyone could hold him back he was mere steps away from the bride and groom.

_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in  
On a white veil occasion  
But you are NOT the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

"Damon what are you doing?" It was Jeremy.

He looked at Bonnie and said the first thing he could think of.

"You are not the type of girl who should be marrying the wrong boy."

She shook her head in amazement, "whose the right boy Damon?"

He smirked.

_So don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

A shaky breath tore through Damon's throat as it occurred to him that maybe Bonnie would be happier with Jeremy.

Caroline looked like she was ready to rip his throat out but she was busy holding onto Elena.

The beautiful smile that graced Bonnie's features was all the reassurance he needed. In a second she had thrown her bouquet of lilies at Caroline and was fleeing from the alter.

_You need to hear me out  
And they said, "speak now"  
_

They took off running and laughing the minute Bonnie's hand grasped his. She barely managed to shout out a "sorry " as they raced down the church steps. Helping her into the car Damon spared a second to kiss her and then they were driving away as the church filled with guests spilled onto the streets in anger.

_And you Say  
Let's run away now  
I'll meet you when  
I'm out of my tux at the back door  
_

Bonnie couldn't stop smiling as she turned in her seat to face him, "I'm so going to Hell."

Damon laughed, clutching her hand and kissing it, "we'd rule the Underworld."

Tossing her head back and laughing the sun hit her as she pulled her hair loose from the bun it was in, "where are we going Romeo."

He glanced at her, "Vegas."

"Vegas?"

"Yes Miss. Bennett, Vegas. Has anyone told you you'd make a beautiful bride?"

_**Baby, I didn't say my vows  
So glad you were around when they said  
"Speak now"**_


	11. Cowboy Casanova

**Hey party people! **

**This is another little contribution to one of my obsessions of the moment: Bamon! **

**Obv I own nothing, the song is Carrie Underwood's 'Cowboy Casanova', the characters are all the CW's and originally L J Smiths...yadayadayada...**

**The song really reminds me of Damon and I hope that someone makes a Bamon themed music video to it one day  
**

**I think I'm alittle in love with Stefan, don't get me wrong Damon's THE one but hot damn I swear some of the stuff Stefan comes out with makes me want to do a Katherine and commit my heart to them both. If you can't tell I've been watching Youtube.**

**At this very moment, as I'm constantly changing my mind, when the show comes back I would like Stefan to get to keep Elena and Tyler to come back for Caroline and of course Bamon 3**

**On a personal rant side I'm not really sure what I'm doing with my life right now...I'm hoping I'll figure it out soon cause my very own blue eyed devil is officially awol and while I'm not exactly heartbroken any more I'm just aloof, but, yeah, enough about me.**

**Thanks for all the adds and reviews, they make me :)**

**Enjoy although be warned that this is not my best work and I'm not quite sure how I feel about it! xoxo**

**P.S. On a Gossip Girl note- I think I'm starting to fall for Dair but what I really want to happen is for Chuck to wake up and go and kiss Blair like the suns not gonna rise ever again. AND WHY THE HELL WAS MATT'S FIRST COMMENTS IN REGARDS TO CAROLINE BEING A VAMP ABOUT HIS SISTER? STRANGE...Roll on six weeks.**

**

* * *

**

**Cowboy Casanova**

**

* * *

**

Bonnie had had more then enough. Since they had arrived at the Grill for the hoedown themed night Elena and Damon had done nothing but argue while having hot, angry sex with their eyes and poor Stefan was standing on the sidelines. It may not have been her place but Bonnie couldn't let her friend mess up the good thing she had going with Stefan just because he was more lamb then lion. So when she was asked to sing there was only really one song she could do that suited her mood and her outfit.

* * *

As the music started up and the 'woah-ooooh-ohs' coursed through the thick, alcohol scented air Bonnie had her back to the audience. Her hands raked through her hair as she threw her hips from side to side and moved lithely before spinning just as she opened her mouth to sing.

_You better take it from me, _

She held a finger up as if she was offering advice.

_that boy is like a disease_

She threw her hand out to the side as if she was dashing the imaginary boy away.

_You're running, you're trying, _

_you're trying to hide  
And you're wondering why you can't get free_

She started sliding her body down, letting her legs open for a quick second before shutting them while blowing a kiss to the audience.

_He's like a curse, he's like a drug_

Her mouth twisted as her fingers raked through her hair and her body moved with confidence.

_You get addicted to his love  
You wanna get out but he's holding you down  
'Cause you can't live without _

_one more touch..._

She ran her hand through her hair down her chest to rest on her belt buckle while bucking her hips from side to side. Before curling her fingers in the shape of a gun and blowing. She winked while flicking her hair as her body swayed. Smiling she caught Caroline's eyes in the audience, both girls were thinking the same thing, tenth grade cheer-camp. With a deep breath and a final thought of now or never she let her voice get louder.

_He's a-_

Bonnie points straight at her target causing all heads to whip round to gaze at a confused Stefan Salvatore. For a second the crowd looks back at her and follows the direction of her point again just to make sure she doesn't mean Damon who is standing right next to him.

_good time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery_

She shook her head, lowering her lashes dramatically as if she couldn't understand why any man could have such an effect on her.

"If eyes could rape," Tyler laughed at the sex faces Bonnie was making at Stefan while Jeremy's jaw dropped watching the green eyed minx on stage.

_He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes_

Her mouth pouted making her pink lips look more kissable then ever.

_And he only comes out at night_

She shook her head saucily letting her hair whip around her face as she smiled knowingly.

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

She flicked her eyes in Stefan's direction again as if she was warning him.

_You better run for your life_

Walking down the stage stairs as the second wave of 'oh's' coursed through the air, she went right up to Stefan, stopping directly infront of him with such sassy swagger that a couple of men in the room nearly had heart attacks.

Bonnie wants to hug him as his face lights up with the coy smile he is known for. The one that never quite reaches his eternally sad brown eyes. Instead she smirks sexily at him and runs a finger down his chest as her body moves.

Stefan stiffens and from the corner of her eye Bonnie can see Elena glaring holes into the side of her face from her place besides Damon. It makes her want to laugh but she never takes her gaze from Stefan as she croons:

_I see that look on your face_

Pushing her legs flush against his, her lower half rubs against Stefan's as she turns her head and sings straight in Elena's face.

_You ain't hearing what I say_

Bonnie grabs Stefan's belt buckle as if she was making a point. It's then that she spots the grim line of Damon's mouth and the glare in his icy blue eyes.

_So I'll say it again  
'Cause I been where you been  
And I know how it ends  
You can't get away  
Don't even look in his eyes_

She shimmied her chest briefly letting her back lean against the cool leather of Damon's jacket as her eyes roamed down Stefan's chest. She wondered briefly why Damon didn't move.

_He'll tell you nothing but lies_

Grabbing one side of her hips Stefan swung Bonnie so that her leg lifted around his middle. She smiled leaning back and lifting her arm so that it made a twirling motion in the air as she rocked against him.

_And you wanna believe  
But you won't be deceived_

Staring straight in Stefan's eyes she smiled loving that he understood and that he was playing along.

_If you listen to me  
And take my advice_

_He's a good time cowboy casanova_

In one move Bonnie pulls apart Stefan's shirt sending buttons flying all over the floor while the crowd howled.

Jenna made a effort to cover her eyes but her fingers splayed as she snuck a look. Damn. Boys weren't made like that in her day.

Stefan's abs looked rock hard and the definition of chiseled. Bonnie ran her hand down his pecs pouting at the crowd as she slid down his body.

_Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery_

She grabbed her hair and let her eyes widen before smiling:

_He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with **brown** eyes_

She crooned grabbing his face between her hands as if she was going to kiss him before abruptly dropping her hold and smiling at him with a shake of her head that screamed 'wait'

.

_And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life_

Bonnie slides her back against his naked torso as she twisted her head back to bite his earlobe.

_Run run away  
Don't let him mess with your mind_

For a second Bonnie allows her gaze to rest on Damon before turning her full attention back to the younger Salvatore as she gyrated and strutted around him.

_He'll tell you anything you want to hear  
He'll break your heart  
It's just a matter of time  
**But just remember**_

_He's a good time cowboy casanova_

She threw her head back, letting her curls cascade down her back as she tipped the mic and felt his strong hands wrap around her stomach.

_Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water_

Without turning Bonnie reached behind her and took off Stefan's hat before putting it on her own head. She turned in the circle of his arms so that she was facing him again.

_But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life_

Her voice sounded husky as she slid to her knees right infront of Stefan and made a lasso motion in the air making him smile as she shook her shoulders and grabbed the hand he extended. Sliding up his body she panted out the last lyrics.

_Oh you better run for your life_

_Oh you better run for your life  
**Oh you better run for your life**_

As the crowd erupted she smiled at Stefan and said "thanks cowboy." Without looking at Damon she took the glass of Whiskey out of his hand and downed it. Leaving the grill she hoped that Elena would leave Damon alone and realise how sexy her boyfriend was, pushing down the feeling that there was another reason why she wanted the brunette away from the blue eyed Vampire. A reason that felt a lot like jealousy.


	12. You Found Me

**Hey party people! **

**I couldn't sleep so I started writing. It's AU and it's not what I wanted, infact its a completely different story to what I thought up but I rolled with it and will probably do it the original way after some sleep :)**

**Obv I own nothing, the lyrics are Kelly Clarkson 'You Found Me', the characters are all the CW's and originally L J Smiths...yadayadayada... **

**I need to find something new to read, if anyone's got any recommendations holla!**

**xoxo**

**

* * *

**

**You Found Me**

_You found me when no one else was looking  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion  
The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me_

Bonnie hugged her knee's to her chest. She was shaking helplessly and she couldn't seem to make it stop. Tears flowed wet and sticky down her face to meet under her chin and her eyes felt red raw but it still didn't feel like she had cried enough, there was still a Waterfall load in her chest waiting to escape. Letting a shaky breath out Bonnie wanted to faint as her hand raked through her hair. It was _so_ cold. The wind was howling things she couldn't understand and rubbing her bare arms wasn't helping.

"What are you doing out here little one?"

Glancing to her right Bonnie wasn't scared. She had seen the tall, pale man with dark hair before. Lots of times.

Her voice was barely a whisper as her teeth chattered, "hi, Damon."

His mouth was a grim line as he shrugged out of his leather jacket and put it around her shoulders and sat besides her on the forest floor. Bonnie didn't have to take the jacket off, it was so oversized she could just slide her small arms through the holes.

"Your six, you shouldn't be out alone."

"I'm eight."

Damon's eyes rolled, "irrelevant."

A easy silence stretched out and Bonnie could feel his eyes boring into the side of her head. Pushing one of the sleeves up so that her hand finally poked out Bonnie looped her arm through Damon's and rested her head against his rock hard shoulder. It kinda felt like home.

"My mum left," she sniffed loudly, "for real this time. She didn't walk back in after a hour like she normally does and my dad won't look at me."

Damon nodded. From the way his shoulder flexed and his body became rigid under her Bonnie knew that his jaw was tensed, "when did she leave?"

"Four days ago."

He nodded again.

"I'm not really surprised, my powers scare her."

"Your powers are a gift."

Bonnie smiled against his sleeve, liking how the cotton of his jumper felt almost like a pillow. Damon was the only one who said things like that to her, apart from Gram's, it meant a lot having someone outside of the family who didn't think she was a freak.

"Have you eaten?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure?" He flashed his twenty watt smile, "I'll buy you junk food."

She shook her head with a small smile, "no thank you."

Damon looked at her and it made Bonnie laugh and hit him. It was strange that he cared more for her well-being then her own father did. She tried not to dwell on it.

He slouched up and held his hands out, "come on kid, I'll take you home."

* * *

Outside of the Bennett house Damon crouched on his knee and held her with outstretched arms, "you will be a great Witch. To Hell with anyone who doubts you. Use it to make you stronger."

Bonnie tilted her head and nodded. He could have been talking about himself or her mother but she didn't want to ask. He let her go suddenly.

"Run inside and get to bed little miss."

With a small pout Bonnie did what he said. She didn't need to look back she knew that she'd see him again soon. He was her protector after all

* * *

.

The minute Bonnie's light went out Damon's eyes narrowed and his fangs came out to play. He would be having a very long talk with Bonnie's father tomorrow. The little Witch needed protecting from more then just the ghouls who would want to abuse her powers as she grew. She needed a support network and he would be damned if she didn't get it.


	13. Just The Same

**Hi guys and dolls! **

**As always thank you for the reviews and add's! They make my day ^.^**

**This one is short and random as I don't really know where it came from, theres no particular plot or anything...just a drabble really  
**

**My inspiration is dwindling abit as I miss watching the eps :'( so this break needs to hurry up and end already!**

**In the world of me, I've started a new job and the loser of an ex has been texting my bff .**

**I need my shows back!**

**Escapism into someone elses drama is clearly better then dwelling on my own, alas!**

**Love, hugs and kisses xxxx  
**

* * *

**Just The Same  
**

"I never lied about who I am."

His voice was firm, it held no apology and it was somehow so heated that it made the small hairs at the back of her head stand to attention.

"I know that."

Bonnie's tone was just as controlled and her big orb like eyes were just as charged as his.

"So we're doing this?"

Her swift nod was intense as she took a moment to appreciate the fact that he did not move. Her breathing staggered and something in her brain clicked with decisiveness. Her eyes sweeped up his body, past his leather shoes, up his long black denim clad legs, up his torso to rest on his Adams apple.

"Come in, Damon."

That was the moment the usual smirk graced his features, making them brilliant as he swaggered towards her. He stopped and cocked his dark head.

"That wasn't so bad was it babe?"

He was smug as his blue eyes twinkled like glitter and his mouth pecked hers, his fangs nipped against her bottom lip before he pulled away. Sucking her lip into her mouth Bonnie could taste the blood although she could not feel the wound. It barely registered in her mind that he had moved past her and was picking up items on her dresser.

"I can't believe you banned me from your room," from Damon's tone she knew that his eyebrows had lifted and his eyes had rolled in a dramatic fashion.

Spinning around she caught him lifting up her bottle of perfume and sniffing it, her arms folded against her chest to stop her fingers from lingering against her mouth, "stop threatening Jeremy then."

He snorted, "tell _Jeremy_ to take his _little_," his eyes met hers and the implication was clear, "crush elsewhere."

"Jealous?" She mocked.

Bonnie didn't blink as suddenly he was infront of her, well, pressed against her really. Thigh to thigh one of his hands tangled in her hair to make her head tilt, the other wrapped around her back. His mouth ran across hers briefly.

"Insanely so."

She found herself laughing at his honesty as the hands that he had trapped between their merged bodies moved slowly up his chest to clasp around his neck. The feel of his rock hard chest underneath the fabric of his cotton shirt made Bonnie want to rip it off.

"You need to behave."

Damon kissed her nose and shook his head.

Bonnie smiled despite her best intentions, "your such a brat sometimes."

His shrug was small so he didn't disturb her hold, "and you love me just the same."


	14. Speechless

** Hey!  
**

** Thank you all you sexy people for the reviews and adds, I love ya!**

** On the life front I hate my new job and I want my shows back and off summer break already!**

** The song is 'Speechless' by Lady Gaga but I'm thinking I should have used 'I try' by Macy Gray or 'I'm going Down' by Mary J Blige instead...but done now**

** As usual I dunno how I feel about this chapter  
**

** Enjoy!**

** P.S. When I was uploading it said something about my 15 chapter limit or something or other, can someone explain how I can like fix this?  
**

* * *

**Speechless**

Bonnie felt awkward letting herself into the Salvatore residence. She hadn't been there since...well she didn't want to dwell on that right now. She knew that Stefan wasn't home, she could not feel even a twinge of his tortured, broody presence in the pristine house. Running a unsure hand through her hair she wondered if she should wait in her car until he returned...no...that would be stupid, he would just worry that she was still broken after...she forced her eyes to slam to a close and her mouth to suck in a breath, no, she would not think about her breakup with Damon. Not here, not now when she could feel his aura so poignantly in these surroundings. She sure as Hell did not need another night of girl power either, she loved Caroline and Elena dearly but if she wanted to cry it out into a pillow they should let her. It must be healthy on some level. Moving up the polished oak staircase Bonnie's slender fingers ran up the banister and her nails made a gentle scrapping sound, the electricity of the lightbulbs in the house stuttered on and off around her as she remembered a Sunday morning running up the stairs, away from Damon.

"You have a set of matching pyjama's?" Bonnie's perfectly arched eyebrow lifted. She was kneeling besides Damon's open wardrobe raiding the endless piles of clothes, asking him questions about where he had got them from.

Damon, lounged on his bed flipping through her copy of Cosmopolitan, his mouth curled but he did not look up from the page, "why so surprised my little Witch?"

"I just pegged you as a 'sleeps in boxers'," she made what Caroline called moving bunny ears with her fingers in the air, "kinda guy," she shrugged highly aware that she had drawled out the last part.

He chuckled, "I _do_ sleep in boxers," his eyebrows wiggled, "when I'm not commando that is," he made a dismissive motion with his right hand so that his ring glittered like diamonds for a second, "they were a Christmas gift from Stefan."

Bonnie laughed at the dryness of his tone, "what did you get him in return?"

"A dead bunny," Damon smiled.

Bonnie shook her head feeling the cotton material in her hands, she was aware that Damon's gaze was now focused on her.

"Stay over tonight, we'll put them to use."

Bonnie laughed and it sounded so carefree that Damon felt a twinge in his chest, "ok."

The next morning, the sun shone through Damon's still drawn curtains waking Bonnie from her state of slumber. She smiled, stretching like a lazy, content kitten as her fingers traced across her features. It was Sunday, her favourite day of the week. Yes, it was lame because it meant tomorrow was Monday which meant back to school but Sundays were the days where she was allowed to lounge in her pj's, dance around to music and mooch eating junk with her parents...atleast that was before her mum left and her dad started working non-stop and Grams died. Just as the morbid thoughts began to invade her disgruntled, hazy mind Damon's arm tightened around Bonnie's waist and his face nuzzled in her hair.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" She smiled, turning in his grip to face him. He kept his eyes closed.

"Those nasty little thoughts."

Her lashes lowered, relishing the feel of his thumb rubbing her hip through the material of the pyjama top and the lush contrast of her naked legs pushed, flush against his clothed ones.

His voice was smooth, lulling her out of her thoughts, "I'll do lazy Sunday with you."

Bonnie's smile was brilliant, "pancakes included?"

"Pancakes included."

A hour later, Bonnie sat on the Kitchen counter kicking her legs as Damon stood next to her mixing pancake batter. Dropping a handful of chocolate chips in and a pinch of salt Damon hummed causing Bonnie to smile wide. With a mischievous grin Bonnie pursed her mouth into a 'o' shape and watched as the batter splashed against Damon's bare chest.

He quirked a eyebrow and looked at her. She faked ignorance.

"Bon?"

"Dammy?" She mimicked his tone.

He glanced down at his batter covered chest and then back at her, "do you really want to play this game?"

She quirked at the challenge in his tone and with a blink sent more batter splashing, this time it moved higher, landing on his cheek and in his hair too.

He smiled, flashing his teeth, "its on Witch."

Ten minutes passed and laughing Bonnie squealed round the corner of the living room and bounded up the stairs. Her hair was covered in flour and her legs were smeared with batter and eggs and lord knows whatever other ingredients.

"You can run but you can't hide," Damon singsonged as he entered the hall looking a mess. A _hot_ mess.

With a grin he zoomed behind her and grabbed her around the waist, lifting her off her feet. Somehow he manoeuvred her so that her legs wrapped around his middle. The pyjama shirt she wore bunched around her stomach and he was very aware that her hot pink, lace boyshorts were on show.

"Say sorry," Damon chastised with a grin as he swayed with her in his arms.

Dropping her head forward Bonnie licked batter from his shoulder, her eyes sparkling at him the whole time. She sucked for a brief spell before grazing her teeth against his pulse point.

Damon moaned as his blue eyes darkened like the evening sky, "close enough."

In the present, Bonnie pulled her hand away from the banister and ran up the final stairs trying to escape her own thoughts. Moving into the study she went through another side door and entered the piano room. Sitting at the bench her fingers brushed against the smooth keys and she felt a thrill. Her first kiss with Damon had been in this room...with a gentle sigh she began to play wondering where her blue eyed boy was. Briefly, she remembered that she was not supposed to care anymore. Opening her pouty mouth an aching, haunted voice escaped:

_I can't believe what you said to me  
Last night we were alone  
You threw your hands up  
**Baby you gave up, you gave up**  
_

Bonnie's thick lashes lowered in sadness. She really did feel like Damon had just given up. He had run away scared. True, he had never been in a real, committed, mature relationship but she never imagined that he would ever leave her. Physically, his presence was all around her and she still saw him all the time but it was different, worse then when she hated him, atleast then she did not know how great they could be as a pair, now it was like her whole body was a hollow shell. Functioning but not really alive. Half of her was missing. It had fled with Damon.

_I can't believe how you looked at me  
With your James Dean glossy eyes  
In your tight jeans with your long hair  
And your cigarette stained lies  
_

His blue eyes were like chipped ice and they were vacantly dead as he breathed out the seven words that shattered her world.

"I don't think we should be together."

Had he ever loved her? Really, loved her? Bonnie wasn't sure. She wanted to say yes. She prayed the answer was yes but if he had he wouldn't have left her surely, he would feel as aching and deathly as she did. Not nonchalant and so disgustingly normal.

Damon Salvatore should win a prize. He was a great actor.

_Could we fix you if you broke?  
And is your punch line just a joke?  
_

The day after the breakup Bonnie had given Damon the benefit of the doubt. After school she had felt his presence. Leaning against her car she closed her eyes and channelled her powers until he came out of the shadows and faced her. She wasn't sure how long she had stood there but the parking lot was almost vacant when green eyes locked on blue. He always played hard to get.

Bonnie had feared her voice would shake with emotion and the stress that she had felt all day, "I am going to give you one chance. We can go back to normal or you can walk away and I won't chase you or pine away."

"You won't?" His tone was coloured with surprise.

Bonnie felt her brown-black locks brushing against her shoulders as her head shook, "I'm not pathetic," her hand wanted to reach out and spread over his heart but she bunched her fingers into fists instead, "you either want me or you don't, and, if you don't then..." she sucked in a breath noticing that he wasn't moving, "you don't deserve me."

"Bigheaded much?"

Her head shook again, "I can just see the value of our relationship." And how great we are together, she added silently knowing that Damon knew exactly what she meant.

_I'll never talk again  
Oh boy you've left me speechless  
You've left me speechless, so speechless  
_

She kept to her word. Actively ignoring his presence whenever their paths now crossed and the shaky clench that her heart did every time that he was near.

Damon Salvatore could go to Hell.

_I can't believe how you slurred at me  
With your half wired broken jaw  
You popped my heart seams  
On my bubble dreams, _

_bubble dreams  
_

Before the breakup Bonnie and Damon had shared hundreds of dreams, some steamy and sordid, some sweet and idyllic, some filled with laughter and intense conversation others with silence that was just as intense and physical as when their bodies pressed together to attach in a way that mimicked the joining of their souls.

After the breakup she had dreamed of him once.

Damon was drunk, lounging on a stool at the Grill. Sitting next to him all he did was shake his head and lift her so that she sat on the counter, directly infront of him so her legs were at either side of his frame. He nudged his head against her stomach and wrapped his arms around her middle, seeking the comfort that he could only find in her arms. Raking her fingers through his silky hair Bonnie let a tear slide down her cheek as she whispered, "I miss you too baby."

When he wasn't in her bed the next morning she cast a spell and banished him from her dreams.

She was Bonnie Bennett, it was all or nothing.

_I can't believe how you looked at me  
With your Johnnie Walker eyes  
He's gonna get you and after he's through  
There's gonna be no love left to rye  
_

She could tell that Jeremy wanted her but she couldn't care left. Damon had drained her of everything and frankly in a 'saving all my love' king of way, no other man was gonna do.

_And I know that it's complicated  
But I'm a loser in love  
So baby raise a glass to mend  
All the broken hearts  
Of all my wrecked up friends  
_

She had never been in love before so Caroline and Elena were naturally worried when she returned to normal overnight. That was when the girly nights started. From Legally Blonde to Sixteen Candles and Mean Girls, they had watched just about every chick flick in the history of modern cinema. It made Bonnie grind her teeth as frustration filled her brain, why did they want to destroy her perfect act?

_I'll never talk again  
Oh boy you've left me speechless  
You've left me speechless _

_so speechless_

_I'll never love again,  
Oh friend you've left me speechless  
You've left me speechless, _

_so speechless  
_

Damon was a friend like no other. He understood her more then anyone else and accepted her just the same. He saw the hidden elements that no one was supposed to see. The way that she shielded herself from getting hurt with anger and sarcasm, her fierce loyalty and her ultimate need to be needed. He took whatever she threw at him and never made her apologise.

She threw her head back.

_Hooow?  
H-oooo-w?  
H-ooow?  
How_

_H-oooo-w?  
H-ooow?  
How_

_And after all the drinks and bars that we've been to  
Would you give it all up?  
Could I give it all up for you?  
_

Could they ever be together again? Could she forgive him? It wasn't even a real option. It was just inevitable.

_And after all the boys and girls that we've been through  
Would you give it all up?  
Could you give it all up?  
If I promise to you boy_

_That I'll never talk again  
And I'll never love again  
I'll never write a song  
Won't even sing along_

_**I'll never love again**  
_

Bonnie felt her voice peak in emotion. Her voice hit the walls of the empty room bouncing off the window frames and floating through the open door to drift hauntingly down the hall. Her fingers strummed the keys on the piano. She knew deep down that the words she sang were true, she could feel it in the core of her chest, in the ache that claimed her heart, it was like her soul was void...She'd never felt so alone in her own body before. Damon was her soulmate, without him she would never reach her full potential. Atleast the natural one that would spawn from them being together. Yes, she could love another man but it would never be the same. Never _as _special as the bond that they would share and it would be tainted by the fact that she knew what it should feel like to be in passionate, earth shattering love. It was pointless, why try for something that would never match up? Why make another man second best? She would never let someone do it to her so how would it be any different the other way round?

_So speechless  
You left me speechless, so speechless  
Why you so speechless, so speechless?_

_Will you ever talk again?  
Oh boy, why you so speechless?  
You've left me speechless  
_

She wasn't Katherine, she wasn't Elena she wasn't any female that he had ever encountered. She would be true to him. She would always chose him first. It was a vow Bonnie had made to herself the moment that their lips had met the first time and the thought shot through her that Damon Salvatore was worth it...the hurt, the longing and the pains of making a real relationship happen.

In his room Damon stood with his forehead pressed against the cold, smooth surface of his closed bedroom door. His fingers grasped the cool, metal door handle as he willed himself to twist it open and run down the hall to his green eyed goddess. Who was he kidding, yes, she was better off without him, safer, but...something was broken. His judgey, little Witch was not her real self, she was putting on a good show but he could sense it, something was off, her heart wasn't really in anything anymore and neither was his. He felt a shadow of what he was supposed to be. Pulling the door open he found himself moving, stopping in the doorway of the piano room, eyes met in a heated gaze that said more then words ever could.

_Some men may follow me  
But you choose "death and company"  
Why you so speechless? _

_Oh oh oh_


	15. Have You Ever

**HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!**

**I had my iPod on shuffle and this S Club song came on so I thought 'why not'**

**Just as I was hitting play I got the thought of the 'I would die for you' moment in live action Robin Hood, the one with Kevin Costner in it...**

* * *

**Have you ever**

_I really wanna hear you say that you know just how it feels  
To have it all and let it slip away, _

_Can't you see  
Even though the moment's gone, _

_I'm still holding on somehow  
__Wishing I could change the way the world goes __round_

_**Tell me...****  
**_

Bonnie could not stop the convulsions that tore through her body making her shake just like every single element around her.

Damon was dead.

The air whipped her like a angry leash, mimicking the tornado of grief that she felt brewing inside her chest. She could sense Stefan as he ran towards her, his hand was rough on her shoulder as he looked down sadly at his unmoving brother.

"Bonnie you have to calm down."

"Your going to destroy the town," Elena w__as tentative.

Bonnie's voice was a fierce, strangled sob, "I don't care about the town!"

She roughly pushed Stefan's hand away and used her magic to send him flying across the field. Her fingers twirled through Damon's hair, his head was in her lap and if it wasn't for the fact that he was smeared with ash and blood and he was _so _still she could have believed he was dreaming. Fresh tears streamed down her burning cheeks as her chest heaved._**  
**_

"I can't live in a world without you Damon!"

She screamed at the Heavens and they answered with a downpour of rain so violent and lashing that it was as if it had sprung from the coldest depths of the ocean. One hand stayed locked in his hair as the other curled into a fist and smashed into the ground causing the whole world to shudder.

Her normally green eyes glowed golden as she released the goddess within for the second time that night. Letting her final tears drop onto his too still and too cold cheek as her decision was made. She pulled him up in her arms so it was like he was cradled to her chest as she hummed a lullaby and began to chant.

She could sense that Stefan was moving towards her but she didn't care and it was too late...What she was doing wasn't really an option, it was inevitable. The natural order could rot in Hell.

Her whole body felt scorching as she could see the golden glow transmitting from her skin through her fluttering lashes. The same glow that she had used to kill Klaus moments ago. With her last breath before she did the unthinkable and turned back the hands of time, Bonnie smiled, "I'm coming baby."

_Have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
Can't you see,_

_That's the way I feel about you and me, Baby  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Lookin' down the road you should be taking  
I should know, _

_Cos I loved and lost the day I let  
Yes I loved and lost the day I let  
Yes I loved and lost the day I let you go_

In the background, above all the screams and the cries of terror and fear he heard her whimper.

Klaus was on his knees infront of him as Damon held the dagger over his heart but nothing could stop him from resting his gaze on Bonnie.

She still knelt, chanting, in the middle of the witches burial ground where he had left her.

But it wasn't exactly the same as when he had left her.

Infront of her one of Klaus' goons leered threateningly. His fangs were on full display as he snarled at Bonnie. She didn't move, she didn't even look scared, the whimper was the only thing that gave away what was happening to her.

It wasn't really an option.

It was inevitable.

"I'm coming baby."

Emitting a low, death promising growl Damon begged his feet to move faster then they already did. He grit his teeth as he neared Bonnie, the vampire was just about to graze her flesh when Damon sent him flying. In the same instant his stance was defensive infront of her form.

"Damon!"

His hand clasped hers but he didn't turn from his protective position, "just keep chanting, your doing great."

Bonnie nodded her head as her body shook, she just needed another minute for the dead witches souls to wash through her so that she could release her inner goddess. The one Jonas had showed her. Then she would wipe out Klaus and this would be over.

Damon pulled his hand away as the vampire lunged at him, reaching up he stabbed him through the chest with the dagger. Pushing the corpse away it was in that, exact, defenseless second that Klaus lunged at him from the side. Damon didn't blink, he didn't regret a thing as the thought occurred that he was about to die. With his last mental thought he willed Bonnie to run as he glared at the vampire who was about to rip his heart out.

Damon's last four words were, "it was worth it."

But Klaus never touched him.

Instead a white hot light burst infront of Damon, making him want to close his eyes but he refused.

Even if it burned him alive he would face whatever was coming.

He let out a strangled gasp at the figure of the goddess who shielded infront of him. Her long golden hair blowing in the wind, whipping against his flesh as she released her powers, charring Klaus and his followers to death.

Strangely, he knew that this Bonnie wasn't his Bonnie although she wore the same clothes and had the exact same features. It was like a silent echo through his brain telling him so. This Bonnie had been destroyed by grief.

As the last of the screams died and the ashes floated away through the lingering breeze of her ferocious power the Bonnie infront of Damon collapsed. He instantly caught her but off guard he toppled backwards so that she rested against his chest on the floor. He felt rather then saw his Bonnie move besides him, her jaw suspended in shock as she stared down at the incarnation of herself. Without a word she took her hand.

The glow was dying on her flesh as the goddess squeezed her fingers against the other Bennett's and with her free hand brushed against Damon's cheek.

She smiled as a tear fell down her cheek, "it was worth it."

Bonnie and Damon knew that she had died because the glow went out and in a matter of seconds, she, like the dead vampires broke apart in the breeze like sand.

Bonnie's eyes teared up as realizing what had just happened she let out a cry and lunged herself at Damon's chest. In less then a breath her mouth was attached to his as tears streamed down her face and he held her.

Everyone watching knew they'd never let eachother go.

Whatever the consequences.


	16. I Don't Care, Just Choose Me

**I don't care...Just choose me  
**

Jeremy looked appalled, "you can't have a real life with him Bon!"

That did it, before Damon had the chance to snap his neck it was Bonnie who roughly shoved his chest with all the strength she could muster. Her green eyes were fierce and indignant, "define real life!"

"Your always be running from danger!"

"Life is dangerous!" She countered stalking back and fourth infront of him with her hands on her hips, with the fitted leather jacket and the defiant pout it was clear that Damon had brushed off on her in more ways then one.

"You won't grow old together."  
"I'm a Witch! We can figure that one out."

Jeremy looked down and it flooded Bonnie's chest that he was about to say something that even he would regret but when he glanced up his eyes were sad but clear.

"Kids."

Bonnie didn't really hear him say the word. More she saw his mouth move as her hands fell from her side and for the first time she paused. Green met blue, boy was still in love with girl but girl looked scared. Her vision was glazing over so she shook her head alittle and noticed the looks that passed between Stefan and Elena then Tyler and Caroline. Jeremy may have been branding her and Damon's relationship as wrong but a lot of the couples of Mystic Falls had these issues...

Her voice was a bare whisper, "would that have stopped you and Anna?"

When he didn't say anything Bonnie stalked past him, pausing only to squeeze his shoulder before she moved to Damon who followed her without a word.

* * *

"He's right you know...no kids."

Bonnie laughed but there was no humour in her tone, "I didn't think that would bother you."

Damon shrugged, feeling the weight of his leather jacket and the world on his broad shoulders. It was true he had come to terms with the impossibilities of parenthood a long time ago but Bonnie...she deserved more and while he knew that he was inherently selfish that was all that mattered. He would always give her more.

Bonnie could see the conflict in his eyes and it made water flood hers. She gasped as her face crumbled, "why are you saying this to me Damon?"

The dark haired vampire was by her side in a instant, pulling her into his chest, his hand tangled in her hair as he shushed her.

"I don't _want_ to hurt you Bonnie."

She ignored the neon red, 'but' that she could sense that would follow his words instead looking up sharply, "then don't!"

His eyes glazed over, "you are a Bennett witch, your lineage is unmatched, children..."

He trailed off but she knew what he meant. Children would continue her line.

Bonnie grasped his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Don't you think I've thought about this Damon! It is _my _choice and frankly I don't care! I chose you," she pushed their joint hands over his heart, "so do me a favour?"

The look in his eyes told her he would give her anything she wanted.

"Forget everything...this town, the future, _Jeremy!_," she felt his chest vibrate with laughter at the disgust exhibited in her tone, she sighed softly and bent her head, afraid of rejection "forget it all and just choose me."

* * *

The town of Mystic Falls did not see Bonnie Bennett or Damon Salvatore for a whole six months after that night. When they returned nothing much had changed except for Bonnie's last name and the silver wedding ring on her finger.

* * *

Bonnie smiled as her head slid off her pillow and her body slid down her mattress so that the side of her face pressed into her cotton sheets. She giggled clutching her duvet and blinked excitedly at the silver wedding band that rested on her finger. It had been years since Damon had put it there but the smile on her mouth said it all.

She heard the bedroom door creak and heard the excited, pattered footsteps of alittle child and the bigger ones of her husband. Bonnie's smile was matched by the grin on Damon's face as he lifted the little girl with the head full of copper curls into his arms and moved to sit on the bed besides his wife.

"Mummy!" The child giggled with a wide smile as she bunched her small fists into her eyes.

Bonnie reached up and kissed her forehead before placing a peck on Damon's cheek.

"We're totally the best looking family in Mystic Falls," his voice was full of pride.

"Without a doubt," Bonnie grinned she ran her hand through the girls hair, "have you had breakfast sweetie?"

The mocha skinned girl smiled so her big, blue eyes glittered and her voice came out in a excited rush, "daddy burned it so uncle Stefan is taking over."  
Bonnie laughed.

"I'm gonna go help him!" With a flounce of Salvatore decisiveness she was out of her father and mothers grip and at human speed, out of the room and down the hall shouting Stefan's name.

With a coy laugh Bonnie pushed her head into Damon's chest.

"How's he doing today."

Damon smiled, "better."

Elena had left him years ago but the brown eyed Vampire was still taking it hard due to the fact that he was still faced with his ex everyday. He had turned her but somehow they still didn't get happily ever after.

Bonnie sighed, "I'm so glad she's all ours."  
"Me too," Damon smiled.

They had adopted the little girl a week after she had been born from alittle orphanage just outside of town. They may not have made her but she was theirs in every sense of the word and she always would be.

Bonnie laughed brushing her mouth against his collar bone, "I'm so glad you chose me."

His answering tone was smug, "did you ever doubt it?"


	17. You Raise Me Up

**Hey! **

**Thank you for the reviews and adds that I literally just got :)**

**Just to clear it up, cause I don't always write coherently, the Goddess Bonnie was from the future, the spell she makes is to turn back time to save Damon. She goes back like 20 minutes to the battle to the exact moment where he was supposed to die and then she dies because two versions of the same person can not exist at the same time (atleast in that oneshot anyways)...Plus she didn't want to live in a world where Damon didn't exist so dying in the knowledge that somehow they were together was better for me rather then having her return to another reality where he was dead. Instead Goddess Bonnie's timeframe never happened because she, by turning back time, erased it and gave them a shot at a future so Goddess Bonnie _is_ past Bonnie...There's one world instead of mutiple one's with different possibilities and timeframes...Yeah, sorry if it makes no sense, I really can't explain how my brain works or the logic of time :/ I can just hope that there is some degree of method in the madness looool**

**The version of the song 'You Raise Me Up' I was listening to was the Westlife one...**

**Once again, I didn't wind up writing what I had in mind at all, my brain clearly just goes off in tangents but I have yet to decide if this is a good or a bad thing...**

**On a personal note, I confronted my friend over being in contact with my ex and she claimed that it was all innocent so I told her to call him infront of me and guess what, she acted like her BlackBerry deleted his number...I don't think I've ever been so angry or disappointed in someone in my whole entire life cause I've literally known her since school so thats what like twelve years?**

**The only positive thing to come from it though is that I've written and uploaded three chapters in one morning!**

**But on with the show...**

* * *

**You Raise Me Up**

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me.  
_

"Hi Little Bird."

Bonnie didn't look up from the bench but she felt the old wood shift as he sat across from her.

"Aren't you hot in that?"

Looking up Bonnie caught his gaze, his mouth was smiling but she could sense concern etching through his body.

"Its like a million degree's kid."

Blinking Bonnie let her eyes drop to her chest to look at the adult-sized cardigan she wore.

Her voice sounded broken when she spoke, "dad sent Grams away."

From the way Damon's mouth was twisting he was glad that the little witch was looking down. It started as indignation then twisted with surprised disdain and then came the snarl where his dormant fangs wanted to unleash themselves before finally he was composed. Atleast on surface anyway.

"Did he now?"

She nodded, pulling on the wool fabric and dipping her head so that she could inhale her grandmothers floral scent which still lingered in the fabric.

Something in his chest flared at the thought of her being so broken.

"Do you want some cake?"

Not waiting for a response Damon swiftly got up from the little bench and strode towards the house, staring through tree's and other pieces of garden furniture. Striding across the patio he slid the door open, slid through and closed it just as silently.

In the kitchen, Bonnie's father didn't look surprised to see him. Not even when he opened his mouth and flashed his extended canines. The menace was clear. Before the man could blink or even think to run, Damon had thrown him across the room.

"How many times do we need to have this conversation?"

Bonnie felt the air shift and looking up she noticed that Damon was sitting across from her again. He was grinning wide as he pushed alittle bowl of cake and ice cream towards her.

"Eat up."

"I'm not hungry."  
His blue eyes rolled, "I'm getting tired of you saying that to me."

Her little face twisted as her hand reached up to play with her hair. In a lightning flash move that didn't even faze her Damon had pulled that hand into his and was squeezing gently.

"I promise little one, your Grams will be back very soon."  
"Really?"

"Have I ever lied to you?"

She shook her head slowly.

"Good. Now eat your cake. Every princess should have cake on her seventh birthday."

Her green eyes rolled but pulling her hand away she smiled moving the cake towards her chest and grasping the fork, "I'm nine Damon."

"Whatever," he smiled watching her take a bite of the cake.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.  
_

A week later, they celebrated her birthday the right way. The garden was filled with banners and silly string and music and children and even a clown! The scent of barbecue filled her lungs as Bonnie looked down at her dress. It was light pink and lacy and had lots of underskirts and it reminded of her of a real princess. Caroline really wanted it.

A strong hand on her shoulder made her tilt her chin back and look up.

"Hi, Damon."

"Hello little one."

He used his light grip to turn her so that she faced him, bending to her level he smiled, "I have a present for you."

"What is it?"

He made the 'duh' face, "what every princess needs."

In a slow move he placed a pretty tiara ontop of her curls, it was silver and had little pink diamonds all over it.

"Thanks."

There was nothing wrong with the way she muttered the word or the way that she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him but Damon could tell that his little friend was still sad. He wanted to pick her up. Instead he pulled away and wiggled his brows, "close your eyes and make a wish."

She looked doubtful but she complied.

"Done?"

Bonnie nodded with her eyes still closed.

"Sure you used enough of your witchy power?"

Her mouth twisted in thought and then she nodded again.

"Ok." She felt Damon's hand lift her chin causing her eyes to open, he was smiling, "look over there."

Turning her head to follow his gaze Bonnie's heart lept up her chest to her throat and she took of running into the open arms of her grandmother.

Standing Damon let the grin overpower his face despite the presence he felt lurking behind him.

"You did a good thing."

Stefan's voice was thoughtful.

"Promise me something bro?"

"What?"

"When the magician pulls the bunny out of the hat...don't eat it."

Laughing Damon sauntered away. Stefan's brow furrowed as he rolled his eyes and watched Bonnie pull on her Grandmothers hands over to where a blonde and brunette sat blowing bubbles on a bench. They must be her friends.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.  
_

When all of the guests had gone home Damon took Bonnie for a walk in the woods. She mostly ran ahead of him but every couple of seconds she would smile and tilt her head to make sure he was still where he was supposed to be. Reaching the tree that she wanted Bonnie climbed onto its thick branches and stood waiting for Damon to stand infront of her.

"Your were right! Grams came back."

Damon was smug, "I told you little one."

"My wish didn't work until I did it with you in the garden."

He shrugged, "you are still learning kiddo."

"I think you make me stronger."

Damon watched as Bonnie scrambled up the tree and hoped that her father was never spiteful enough to tell Bonnie that he had made him call Sheila a week ago. Bonnie needed to believe in her abilities so that one day all her wishes really would come true.

_You raise me up... _

_To more than I can be._


	18. Never Be With You

**Hey guys and dolls!**  
**Thank you (as always) for the reviews, adds, faves and pm's as I write and drone on about life in my little notes lol**  
**This song is 'Your Beautiful' by James Blunt but I'm using the Maria Lawson version, she performed it on the X Factor and it blew me away at the time, the Youtube link is:**  
**.com/watch?v=dPYud66Yqcw**

**I'm really happy as all my shows are finally back :) TVD, OTH, GG, Hellcats, Glee...magic times lol**

**So The Last Dance had me OMGing all over the place, finally some Bamon moments! I really thought that Damon was gonna turn Bonnie into a Vampire and as for the Delena moment at the end I'm choosing to ignore it as it would only shatter my heart and Stefan's if it was actually to happen :(**

**I saw a quote on season three that basically said the surviving characters are gonna be shattered by the finale's events and yeah, I'm so not prepared for any of them to die but I guess we'll have to see. Plus since Bonnie is like the obvious choice of whose going to die I'm hoping the writers will 180 it and let her live and then Bamon can happen :D**

**A GIRL CAN DREAM RIGHT?**

**XOXO  
**

* * *

**No, I'll Never Be With You**

_'If it comes down to you and the witch again, I will gladly let Bonnie die. I will always choose you.'_

"Bonnie your up!"

Blinking away the glazed daze that had come over her eyes as that memory replayed _again_, Bonnie was faced with Caroline. From the look on her face she must have been calling her for awhile. Bonnie smiled gently and shook her head feeling four other gazes on her.

"Daydreaming," she made her tone and her laugh light and breezy as she jumped up from her seat and made her way up to the stage.

It was another acoustic night at the Grill, perhaps the last one she would ever see. There was no way Caroline would let her off singing.

Walking over to Matt who was playing guitar for the night she leaned over and whispered to him what to play. With a slow smile he handed her a mic and winked as she moved to the middle of the stage.

The strands of her song started and the second they did Bonnie twirled so that her skirt danced in the air as she opened her mouth to sing.

_My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel._

Bonnie looked straight at Caroline and smiled wide as her green eyes twinkled with the dormant magic that was humming through her body.

_Of that I'm sure.  
He smiled at me on the subway.  
He was with another girl._

Her gaze ran over Stefan and Tyler to rest briefly on Elena.

_But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
_

Bonnie's smile was smug as she twirled again.

_'Cause I've got a plan.  
_

Rocking back on her heels she could feel warmth explode from her chest and up her throat as emotion sculpted the next lyrics to perfection.

_You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful,  
It's true._

Bonnie refused to look at Damon directly but she did allow her eyes to linger in his general direction. From the way that his muscles were bulging through the taunt leather of his jacket she could only guess that he was tense or jolted with surprise at her choice of song.

_I saw you face in a crowded place,_

She could still remember the first time that she had seen him. The sexy car, the dark hair and the smoldering smirk that tugged at his mouth as he dropped Caroline off at cheer practice.

_And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.  
_

Bonnie had been trying to remember the exact moment that her feelings had changed. She could only come to the conclusion that she had never hated him at all...she blamed him for Gram's death and for Caroline's Vampire state but that was only because he was so nonchalant about the sacredness of life.

But there was no point of dwelling on that anymore.

Time was too limited.

_You caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
You could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,  
And I don't think that I'll see him again,  
_

Bonnie looked straight at Damon.

_But..._

A soft smile overtook Bonnie's mouth.

Maybe she would never be with Damon but the next part of the song seemed fitting.

_We shared a moment that will last till the end.  
_

They had been through a lot.

They had both nearly killed eachother, they regularly exchanged bitter words but the other night at the 60's dance he was the one who was there. Dancing with her, being concerned, offering her a escape route from the twisted fate laid out like the golden road to Oz...

It felt like a lie now.

He would never know what he was missing.

But then again, neither would she.

_You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful,  
It's true._

The night in the forest when he had drained her blood seemed like a lifetime rather then only months ago.

Perhaps she knew then.

He drained her blood and from that moment changed her.

She became fierce and fiery...a true Bennett Witch.

Not only that, she had unwittingly become his equal.

_Oh yeah  
Oh baby  
Cause-_

If she was going to die she may as well lay it all on the line. It wouldn't matter soon anyway, taking out Klaus meant that she would never have to face any consequences again. Without a second thought, she sang to the blue eyed man whose eyes saw her in a way that no others ever had.

_You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, _

She shook her dark locks in earnest.

She could sense that underneath all the layers of sarcasm and self assured sex appeal that Damon was still troubled.

She wanted to tell him just one thing.

He didn't need to be the better man...he already was that man.

Bonnie could see it, even if no one else in the world could.

_**It's true**.  
I saw you face in a crowded place,  
_

Her voice became soft and gentle, barely a whisper against the strands of Matt's guitar.

_And I don't know what to do,_

For the first time Bonnie looked unsure.

She was giving up a lot.

College, precious moments with her father, getting her first apartment, getting married...kids...Hell, even a puppy.

She swallowed down tears.

That couldn't matter now.

It wasn't the life she was supposed to have.

_'Cause I'll never be with you.  
_

She met his steely gaze. She shook her head slowly and sang her last lyrics without releasing his eyes from the spell that she seemed to have him under.

_No, I'll never be with you..._

Bonnie barely had time to register the cheers of the standing crowd because she found herself in Caroline's embrace. Her arms were like a vice around her middle as her tears fell onto her chest.

"I can't lose you Bon."

Pushing the blonde's head into her shoulder Bonnie shushed her while her hand made soothing circle motions in her lower back.

Behind them she knew that their table had also risen.

Stefan look troubled, Elena was speechless, Tyler looked close to tears and Damon...well Bonnie didn't want to think about Damon right now.

She loved him and he loved another.

Someone who he'd let her die in the place of.

And she would do it.

To protect them all.


	19. Wouldn't Change A Thing

**__****Wouldn't Change A Thing **_**  
**_

_'If it comes down to you and the witch again, I will gladly let Bonnie die. I will always choose you.'_

Bonnie's fingertips were sizzling. Her Witchy powers were flowing like blood through her veins and her whole being was literally pumping with adrenaline as she and Damon circled one another.

Only one thought resounded clearly around her brain. As sharp and cutting as a knife. Three words twisted and taunted Bonnie.

_He chose her._

Electricity jolted through her finger tips as he snarled at her. Humidity and rain exploded from the clouds above, pelting their clothes. In less then a breath the green eyed Witch and the blue eyed Vampire were soaked.

She wasn't sure why she cared but she did.

She knew she shouldn't be surprised but that didn't seem to matter either.

_He chose her._

And because of that Bonnie was going to give Damon the fight of his life.

_It's like he doesn't hear a word I say,  
His mind is somewhere far away,  
And I don't know how to get there,  
_

_It's like,  
(She's way too serious)  
All he wants is to chill out,  
(She's always in a rush)  
He makes me wanna pull all my hair out,  
(And interrupting)  
Like he doesn't even care,  
(Like she doesn't even care)  
_

It was strange that she had never really considered her feelings for Damon before. Not really. The arrogance, the brutal loyalty, the fearlessness and most importantly the inability to bend to someone else's way if it was wrong to his own.

Yes, he sauntered around draining innocent girls but they were still attributes she herself possessed. Attributes that she prided herself on.

"You really choose her?"

Bonnie never knew that her voice could sound so sad and defeated. She was just glad that it didn't waver.

She counted six stiff seconds that passed. Damon finally opened his mouth, his face a mask.

"Yes."

_You,  
me  
We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye  
_

Bonnie leaned back on her heel, her stance ready to fight as she raised her fists as if she was a boxer. Damon lifted a brow but without a word took the same pose.

_Like fire and rain  
(Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane  
(You can drive me insane)  
_

Blue eyes locked onto green and the challenge was clear.

This would be a fight to the death.

They had survived Klaus but only one could walk away from this battle.

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars  
(We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars  
(Like different stars)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing_

_She's always trying to save the day  
Just wanna let my music play  
She's all or nothing  
But my feelings never change_

Damon blinked past the rain relishing the trinkets of water that dripped from his hair and ran from his eyelashes to his cheeks. He wasn't quite sure why the Witch wanted to fight him, he owed her nothing. But for some reason it felt right that this was happening. Like he wanted her to be upset that he would protect someone else in her place. It didn't make any sense but that didn't matter. The Witch wanted a fight and she would get one.

Secretly he loved the way she judged and challenged him. She brooded and refused to let him slack, keeping him on his toes in a way that no other had quite managed yet. She was good and pure and she clung to her morals and it didn't bother him one bit.

_(Why, do you try to read my mind?)  
I try to read her mind  
(It's not good to psychoanalyze)  
She tries to pick a fight  
To get attention  
That's what all of my friends say  
(That's what all of my friends say)  
_

They were so similar. That was the problem.

Neither boy nor girl could word this thought however.

_You,  
Me  
We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye  
Like fire and rain  
(Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane  
(You can drive me insane)  
_

Neither was sure who had made the first mood but somehow they were infront of eachother. Bonnie lashed out and in the same instant Damon responded letting a blood curdling snarl escape his throat. She punched him and he pushed her away.

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars  
(We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars  
(Like different stars)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing_

Bonnie could sense that Damon wanted to walk away.

Hell, he probably wanted to run to Elena.

The thought made her insides burn.

_When I'm yes, she's no  
When I hold on, he just lets go_

"_Inferna!"_

The rain did not even faze the flames that shot up from the ground in a bloodthirsty circle. It trapped them but neither Bonnie nor Damon seemed to really notice.

__

We're perfectly imperfect  
But I wouldn't change a thing, 

_Nooooo_

They were moving again. Their blows so fast and precise that it was almost as if they were dancing. Bonnie electrocuted him and in return he flashed his fangs._  
_

_We're like fire and rain  
(Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane  
(You can drive me insane)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
_

His teeth barely grazed her. She knew that he had bit her from the pricking feel of her skin breaking but he didn't apply nearly enough pressure to make her cry out.

_We're Venus and Mars  
(We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars  
(Like different stars)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing  
_

Bonnie's fingers closed into her palm like a claw. Her nails were drawing crescent shaped blood from her palms and although Damon's jaw was tensed to the point that she was almost sure he had grounded his teeth into nubs as he refused to close his eyes or scream as the pain and anguish she felt tore through him.

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars  
(We're Venus and Mars)  
__We're like different stars  
(Like different stars)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
_

He didn't even blink as he fell to his knees clutching his head.

Bonnie stopped the pain she was causing.

A slow beat passed and he rose with his hands at his sides.

Both seemed to be waiting for the other to move when all it would take was one final blow to either of them and it would all be over.

Her chest lifted and fell as her breathing ragged and the fire in her eyes dimmed. Her knees felt like they wanted to buckle underneath her but her voice was strong.

"Liar."

The flames died as she spun on her heel and walked away from him.

She didn't look back.

His refusal to kill her said it all.

She couldn't kill him either so it could only really mean one thing.

Something that neither of them were quite ready to admit yet.

_And I wouldn't change a  
Wouldn't change a thing_

A Bennett Witch and a Salvatore Vampire.

Who would have thought it?


	20. Aint Nothing About You

**I don't really know what this one is, I was just typing and yeah...its AU, Bonnie and Damon are friends **

* * *

**Ain't Nothing About You**

Damon was having a confidence crisis and Bonnie knew it. He was staying out later, coming home drunker and although he was still around her all the time he seemed so distant. She knew it was to do with Elena telling him to be the better man and she had tried to talk to him but he just smiled cockily, patted her on the head and walked off leaving her shouting that she wasn't Lassie.

Sitting Indian style in the middle of her bed Bonnie had never looked prettier to him as the light streamed through her purple curtains. The golden rays glowed warm against her face making him want to run his long, pale fingers against her delicate features. The smooth dark skin, the high cheekbones the defiant pointed nose... Damon's hands were literally itching so he tapped them against his thighs as she started to strum the guitar that sat on her lap.

_**The way you look,  
the way you laugh,  
The way you love with all you have  
There ain't nothing about you  
That don't do something for me**_

Without pausing she batted her thick eyelashes and sent him a smoldering smile that could rival his any day.

_**The way you kiss,  
the way you cry,  
The way you move when you walk by  
There's ain't nothing about you  
That don't do something for me  
**_

"That's pretty," he offered with a slow smile and southern drawl that made her toes curl with pleasure.

She laughed, "its Taylor Swift."

"Explains why I don't know it."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and moved the guitar onto the floor so that she could lay on her stomach, with her legs crossed over in the air as she faced his chair.

"You know," she smiled watching him eye her flesh.

"Hmmm."

"It bothers me alittle that you take everything Elena says to heart."

Blinking Damon moved from the chair by her computer and knelt infront of the bed so that their faces were level, he had a smirk on his face.

"Bothers you alittle?"

Bonnie nodded.

He lifted one of her hands in his own, "you slapped her."

She shrugged with nonchalance but Damon's blue eyes danced, "okay, so it bothered me a lot." Her eyes rolled, "whatever, the point is that you shouldn't be concerned about what she thinks."

Damon smiled, "but what if she's right?"

"She's not."

"How can you say that?"

"She's your brothers girlfriend! She shouldn't be dangling you both like puppets on a string."

Damon was about to protest but the look on Bonnie's face told him not to bother.

"You have to admit that she uses you both."

Gazing at her mattress Damon didn't seem to realize that his mouth was brushing against the hand he held.

"Your falling into the Katherine trap again."

That got his attention, his blue eyes flashed like lighting and a low, dangerous growl tore through his throat.

"She's not that bad."

Bonnie bit back the urge to mutter, 'could have fooled me' but it was clear in the way her shoulders arched and her brown brow lifted the smallest of fractions.

Moving up onto her bed Damon pulled Bonnie flush aside him so that her back rested against his chest and his arms were around her middle.

"Thank you."

Her fingers spawned across his, she let her thumb rub against the ring that meant that he could walk in the sunlight.

"For what?"

"Reminding me that I _may_ not have a problem."

Bonnie scoffed, "oh, you have a problem, just not the one El pointed out."

Damon's mouth curved into a grin.

"You just need to find a girl who loves you just the way you are."

Biting his bottom lip and inhaling the berry sent of her hair Damon bit back the urge to tell her that he thinks he already has.


	21. Hey Hey, You You

**After watching Hellcats, I do wish that cheerleading was big in the UK :/ But in a Bring It On kind of way I feel like making up a roll call (sad I know lol)**

**Thanks for the comments and adds ^.^ **

**Here's YouTube clips that I figured could be some of what they're doing:**

**.com/watch?v=4xjddLkDwUQ&playnext=1&list=PL5C821FCFD78650CD**

**.com/watch?v=yDX2g36APgw**

**.com/watch?v=E9nYL4MrBnQ**

**This one is set after episode 16 just after Isobel showed up**

**It 'tis alittle random but I wanted to post it anyway**

Enjoy :p

**P.S Be warned there's some swearing in this one.**

**Team Katherine cause atleast I know which brother she wants!  
**

* * *

**Girlfriend **

"Are you deaf? He said he wants you off of him so move."

Bonnie had, had enough. For the whole night Katherine had been all over Stefan and now she was on his lap but the brown eyed Vampire was too softhearted to push her off. Well, that and to the rest of the local Mystic Falls residents it would probably look like domestic violence. Elena was at her house with Isobel and Katherine was in no mood for staying home so she had dragged herself along to the cheerleader pep rally, in Elena's cheer uniform no less.

Bonnie was vaguely aware that Mrs Lockwood was drowning on about team spirit in the background as Katherine and her faced off.

"Bonnie and Elena," Mrs Lockwood's voice floated over them, Bonnie looked up at the smiling woman then hit Katherine so that she turned and looked too.

"She means you, El," Bonnie muttered, her voice filled with sarcasm.

Before Katherine could say anything Mrs Lockwood was talking again, "thank you for volunteering."

Both females glanced at each other, Damon openly laughed at their baffled expressions but Stefan took pity on Bonnie.

"They want you to give this rally some" he lifted his brows, "pep."

The word popped around the room as Katherine's mouth formed her smirk as she glanced at Stefan. It was the one that promised and delivered all levels of sin, "there's only one song I want to do."

Tossing her hair behind her back her gaze slid down Bonnie's form and her mouth twitched when she noticed Bonnie's arms across her chest, "come on Witch. I'll make you look good."

Strutting over to the mat Katherine ignored the glares she could feel boring into her back and bit back the laugh as she sensed Bonnie's need to set her on fire.

"Please," Bonnie rolled her eyes and followed, "keep up skank."

Covering her answering glare with a smile Katherine winked at the audience before backflipping over to the booth and whispering in Jeremy's ear what song she wanted.

Caroline chucked the two girls a set of pompom's. Her eyes were tight with warning. If they made the squad look like an embarrassment they would never hear the end of it and Bonnie would rather face Klaus then an angry Caroline.

As a electrical pop beat filled the gym Bonnie resisted the itching urge to roll her eyes.

Of course Katherine would know _this _song.

The song demanded a fast, synchronized routine...thank god the last one Caroline had worked had been to Starstruckk by 3OH!3.

_First formation_, Bonnie's voice ran authoritatively through Katherine's head.

At the precise moment that Avril Lavigne's voice filled the room Bonnie and Katherine started to move in unison.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

Moving forward Katherine raised one of her arms up and looked straight at Stefan as she shook her pompoms and swayed her hips. Rolling her eyes Bonnie watched Katherine's feet move and copied her a half second later so to the audience it looked like they were in sync with one another.

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive_

Bonnie's eyes met Damon's and all she could detect in his icy blue eyes was lust. The thought made her shiver.

_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?_

Sliding down to the floor Katherine and Bonnie both opened their legs in a blink and your miss it moment before jumping up again and throwing their arms and pompoms out with some classic cheerleading moves.

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious_

Katherine whirled sideways and stuck her hip out, throwing her hand forward as if she was showing off a wedding band. Thrusting her hips from side to side Bonnie copied her.

_Now drape it._

Following the command Bonnie draped her hand over her head and down her body in the same instant that Katherine did. Moving a hand over their hearts both girls did a thrusting move which had all the men in the audience wolf whistling and springing from their seats to stomp.

_And Hell yeah, _

Katherine and Bonnie faced eachother with matching sultry smirks as their hips swayed.

_I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_She's like so whatever_

Tossing their hair Katherine and Bonnie each made a 'V' with their thumbs and second fingers so that when their hands pressed together it made a 'W'.

They each made an obnoxious face at their audience before shaking their locks and stalking to opposite sides of the mat and doing the next part of the cheer routine.

_And you could do so much better  
__I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
__Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it?s not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
And again and again and again_

It occurred to Bonnie that this part of the song applied to both her and Katherine.

She wasn't a moron, she could feel the electricity every time her and Damon argued and everyone knows that there is a thin line between love and hate plus eventually all that sizzling frustration would have to play out somehow...Be it in her bedroom or his.

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear_

Raising their second fingers to their mouths Bonnie and Katherine then made a dismissive motion and put their best bitch faces on as if they were shooing away imaginary pesty girls. Bonnie guessed that Katherine was picturing Elena while she was imagining Andy.

_I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again_

_Cause she's like so whatever_

Bonnie and Katherine did high kicks before punching their pompoms out like fists.

_And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about_

It was almost like they were possessed. The amount of energy and spirit that they were putting into their performance really had the whole crowd pumping.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

Katherine and Bonnie turned their sultry pouts into 'O' shapes.

_Oh, _

Jumping their legs closed together as their fingers tapped imaginary watches on their wrists as their pompoms still shook and bounced like glitter because of the gyms lighting.

_in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_Cause I can,_

_Cause I can do it better_

_Show em' what we're made of?_

_Hell yeah!_

_There's no other, _

Bonnie looked directly at Damon and shook her head teasingly while Katherine did the same move to Stefan.

_So when's it gonna sink in?  
__She's so stupid, what the Hell were you thinking?_

Walking around eachother they repeated the moves in a kind of face off but they were both smiling the whole time that there wasn't even a hint of malice.

_Shake what your daddy gave ya'_

Bonnie laughed at Katherine's comment, it was the kind of thing Caroline would say to her when she was feeling shy.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the Hell were you thinking?_

As Katherine twirled and shook her derrière she found Bonnie in her face. Placing a hand on eachothers shoulders the girls stretched out their bodies and swayed their hips for a second as their respective pompom's shook by the others hips.

_Shampoo worthy hair shake?_

Katherine smirked her answer.

Pulling away from eachother to face their audience the two women tossed their pompoms aside and ran their hands up their chests to tangle through their hair before turning and doing a Beyonce worthy hair and booty shake.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way_

Jumping up and down Bonnie and Katherine pumped their fists at the pumped up, cheering crowd.

_Hey, hey, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way, no way, no way_

As the song faded out Bonnie and Katherine's chests were both heaving as smiles lit up their faces but somehow neither was surprised as they hugged. Neither could say who initiated the move but it was over in a second.

"I'm not sure those are quite regulation cheer moves but...well done girls," a very pink Mrs Lockwood said as she made her way onto the mat.

"Team spirit! Wooooooo!" Katherine screamed as her and Bonnie did one last high kick each and made their way back into the audience.

"That was actually fun Pertrova."

"Ditto Bennett," Katherine winked and strutted off to sit on Stefan's lap again. He didn't look so reluctant this time.

With a pout Bonnie noticed that her Vampire wasn't seated at the table anymore but with a look towards the bar she spotted him talking to Andy. From the TV presenters tears Bonnie could only guess that he was breaking things off with her.

As if he could feel her penetrating gaze Damon's eyes looked over Andy's head and the world was suddenly a brighter place.


	22. I'd Lie

**I'd Lie**

Laying back on the grass in her garden Bonnie Bennett had her eyes closed. Sunglasses in place her hair was spawned out as the hot, golden rays of summer warmed her completely. With her iPod on and phone off she couldn't help but smile, she hadn't had such a nice, carefree, lazy day in what seemed like forever. She was so distracted that she didn't notice the Crow in the big Oak tree.

The high pitched almost soothing Violin strands of the next song made Bonnie's mind drift to a certain someone without hesitation.

_**I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
**_

She had driven with Damon quite a few times over the last couple of months. Infact he had kinda become her own personal chauffeur. It had started off as a way for them to research Klaus and test her budding witching abilities but the conversation always drifted and trailed to other things such as what Bonnie was looking for in a guy and how Damon had got his leather jacket from James Dean. A friendship was formed.

_**He tells me about his night  
**_

Damon seemed to enjoy his time with Bonnie as much as she liked his, On the days where he wasn't present he would often climb through her bedroom and wake her with tales of what he had gotten up to without her.

_**And I count the colours in his eyes  
**_

Damon's eyes were Bonnie's favourite feature by far. Apart from his gorgeous smile and Adonis like body of course. They were as bright and deep as the ocean. They beamed when he was in a enthusiastic, little boy mood, they glowered and flared when he was angry and they lowered slow and sure in the sexiest way when he was flirting.

He was 'living' proof that the eyes were the window to the soul.

_**He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong**_

Damon swore he would never love again. Katherine screwed him over and Elena was taken so instead he was going to play the game that lead to pleasure rather then anything profound or close to love.

Shame Bonnie's heart had already claimed him.

_**And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke **_

_**I fake a smile  
That I know all his favourite songs **_

_**and-  
**_

Bonnie had realised that he considered her a friend when he took her to a Avenged Sevenfold gig. He thrashed with her during the metal, throbbing beat of Critical Acclaim but swayed and serenaded her when Dear God came on. It was surreal watching the two very different sides of his personality play out infront of her. The Devil and the Angel were at play in one very good looking man.

_**I could tell you his favourite colours green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**_

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?  


The rest of the group had noticed the difference in their relationship. Probably because every time Damon was at the bar he'd bring Bonnie back a drink or because he'd slide next to her at the Grill and steal food from her plate until she was clutching her sides with laughter.

She had lots of things memorized about him. The way his eyebrow would lift in challenge, the way he would smile at her when he thought she wasn't looking, the way he clearly needed Stefan but would never really admit it...yep, she had it bad.

_**He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine  
**_

This bit was very true, there was no in-between for Damon. Something was either this way or that and 'that' was just a complication. Strange when his own personality was so conflicted.

_**I could tell you his favourite colours green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**_

He stands there then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for you  


She had almost told him at the prom.

"Do you have feelings for me little Witch?" Damon asks with a twinkle in his eyes as he spins Bonnie.

He looks gorgeous in a tux. The black, tailored lines of his suit made him look like he had stepped straight off a runway.

She cocks her head, "dream on Salvatore."

That grants her a flash of his pearly whites and the smug smile that tells her that she will be an active player in his dreams from now on.

She doesn't blush and the knowledge of this fact excites Damon even more.

_**He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"  
So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle  
**_

Smiling at the lyrics Bonnie let her mouth open as she sang along:

_****Yes, I could tell you his favourite colours green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His** brothers** beautiful _

_He has his **mother's** eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him, _

_**I'd lie**_

As the strands of the song fade out Bonnie frowns as the sun seems to have disappeared. The warmth is gone and her whole body is in shadow. Opening her eyes and lifting her sunglasses she gasps.

Damon Salvatore is grinning down at her.

"I wouldn't say that Stefan's beautiful but everything else seemed spot on."


	23. Born This Way

**Hello and a very HAPPY EASTER to all my guys and dolls :)**

**First off I want to say THANK YOU so much for all the reviews and adds, they really do encourage me to write and there just so nice to see cause half the time I don't like what I write so from the bottom of my heart thanks.**

**On 2x19: WTF NO BONNIE? I was not a happy bunny when I watched, I mean how the Hell can you have all those great moments with her in the last dance just to not even have a glimpse of her in the very next ep? But asides from the no-show and no Bamon screen moments I enjoyed the episode. But was anyone else surprised when Stefan said that the thing Damon would never have was El's respect? Its like he knows that one day she'll betray him...poor Stef, I do love him with all his angst, I just wanted to hug him in the scene where he listens to Elena telling Jenna the truth (about time bdw).**

**So my sister sent me this Youtube vid and wow Lady GaGa blew me away so I thought I'd make Bonnie blow me away just the same:**

**.com/watch?v=Xr68wHdLb-4**

**At first I was only going to use the chorus but then I thought why not go all out and do the whole song so that's exactly what happened.**

**xoxo**

* * *

**Born This Way  
**

"You turned my daughter into a _monster_!" Liz screamed and the crack in her voice made Caroline flinch. Stefan made a move to step between them but Liz sent him a look that dared him to try, "no wonder she's so conceited and air-headed all the time!"

Damon snorted, "please, she's been like it since birth."

"Don't you dare speak!" Bonnie's father interjected, "cradle snatcher," the two words hung in the air, loaded and dirty.

"Dad-" Bonnie shook her head, sure Damon was older but he had died at 22 so technically...

"I told your grandmother not to fill your head with Voodoo nonsense, now look at you! Running around with Vampires, keeping friends with Werewolves and chanting like a freak!" His eyes narrowed, "just like your mother."

Bonnie gasped as she felt her eyes flood with tears. She tried to blink them away and swallow but her throat was too constricted. She felt like she couldn't breath, her chest was too tight and heavy. Elena tried to go to her but Jenna wrapped her arms around her middle keeping her in place.

With a ripping snarl from his throat Damon released his fangs as his eyes became darker then the pits of Hell. He started to move but Stefan stood infront of him.

"Damon," he warned, "calm down."

Stefan's brown eyes sent a pointed look across the room.

It was so strange, the humans clustered together on one side, the supernatural creatures scattered in various stances on the other. In a silent stand-off that nobody knew the ending to.

Mrs Lockwood sobbed, "Tyler, you were my baby. First I lost your father, now you..."

Tyler stepped forward, "mum, I'm not dead."

Mrs Lockwood's words died on her tongue as Liz cut her off, "it would be better if you were," her gaze went back to Caroline, "if you all were."

Caroline gasped, the kind of child-like gasp that would make a mother run to her baby and hold her. But not Liz. The normally optimistic blonde's face fell and it was this look that really broke Bonnie.

"Maybe I should be dead," Caroline sunk to her knee's as her whispered words chilled the air.

That was it. Who did these people think they were? They sure as Hell didn't act like parents! Bonnie did the only thing she could think of to stop a bloodbath. She thought of her mother and let the angst she felt consume her so that when she opened her mouth her voice was strong but charged as she sang to Caroline:

_**My mama told me when I was young  
We're all born superstars  
**_

Kneeling infront of her broken friend she wiped away her bloody tears.

_**She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
In the glass of her boudoir**_

Dark, mossy green eyes met a pair of distraught baby blues but Bonnie smiled and it warmed Caroline's heart as she felt the Witches' finger tap her nose.

_**"There's nothin wrong with lovin who you are"  
She said,**_

Bonnie's smile turned into a grin as she pushed there foreheads together.

"_**cause he made you perfect, babe"**_

Taking her friends hands Bonnie pulled them both up straight.

_**"So hold your head up and you'll go far,**_

Stamping one of her feet Bonnie stood straighter and sounded more determined.

_**Listen to me when I say"**_

Letting Caroline's hands drop she had to face one of her demons. Looking at her father Bonnie pointed at herself and got that defiant look in her green eyes. The one that promised sass and determination and Hell to anyone that got in her way...the look that had won her Damon's heart. Bonnie shook her head in earnest feeling her curls brush against her back.

_**I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
**_

The adults of Mystic Falls were all a cross between shocked and surprised.

_**I'm on the right track **_

_**Baby I was born this way**_

Bonnie's eyes looked sad as her father made no move.

_**Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track **_

Caroline and Elena mouthed the words along with Bonnie.

_**Baby I was born this way**_

Jenna seemed to be coming round. Her hold on Elena had become less restricting and more encouraging. She smiled at Bonnie. Atleast she still had her only remaining mother figure.

_**Give yourself prudence  
And love your friends  
Subway kid, rejoice your truth  
**_

Bonnie spared Tyler a smile, he looked shocked, his stance was so stiff, he had had the least time to come to terms with what he was.

_**In the religion of the insecure  
I must be myself, respect my youth**_

_**A different lover is not a sin**_

She looked at her father again and everyone knew that she was talking about Damon. So what if he was a Vampire, he was her equal in every way and most importantly through all the death and the angst and the sacrifices of life they had found a way to come together and love eachother. Wasn't that the most important life lesson?

_**Believe in capital H-I-M **_

_**I love my life I love this record and  
Mi amore vole fe yah  
**_

_**I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track **_

_**Baby, I was born this way**_

_**Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track **_

_**Baby, I was born this way**_

Bonnie's voice became even more haunting. It was sending chills up everyone's spines.

_**Oh, there aint no other way**_

Every candle in the mansion began to flicker, their flames becoming more licking and stronger with every word Bonnie sang.

_**Oh there aint no other way**_

Stefan nodded as something Bonnie couldn't quite decipher swam and glittered in his brown eyes. This was the kind of humanity that he fought to protect.

_**Oh there aint no other way**_

_**Baby I was born to be brave**_

The flames from the candles glowed bright and Damon smiled proud. Sending a wink in her direction he cheered, his little witch was stronger then she gave herself credit for and it was nothing to do with her powers.

Bonnie looked at her still unmoving father and it hit her that he would never change. The next lyric seemed fitting to Bonnie. She _had _inherited her powers not caught them like some festering disease. They were a part of her, a sacred part that she would die to protect.

_**I was born this way**_

Bonnie swallowed any lingering feelings of abandonment and smiled at Caroline. She knew the next line was one of her favorite sayings.

_**Don't be a drag, just be a queen**_

_**Whether you're broke or evergreen**_

Bonnie's eyes narrowed as she focused on Mrs Lockwood and Forbes', her fingers splaying everytime she named a different race almost as if she was counting them off.

_**You're black, white, beige, chola descent  
You're lebanese, you're orient  
**_

She started to move forward, each step causing the adults in the room to take one back.

_**Whether life's disabilities  
Left you outcast, bullied, or teased  
Rejoice and love yourself today  
**_

Bonnie stomped her foot again but this time when she stood straighter her defiant eyes sent the adults a warning. In a swift move Jenna grabbed Elena's hand and moved across the room besides Stefan.

_**'Cause baby you were born **_

The doors to the mansion flew open and the message was clear.

_**No matter gay, straight, or bi,  
Lesbian, transgendered life  
I'm on the right track **_

_**Baby I was born to survive  
No matter black, white or beige  
Chola or orient made  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born to be brave  
**_

_**Oh,**_

_**My mama told me when I was young**_

Bonnie drew in a deep breath and felt her whole body shake. She could feel her friends behind her and this thought made her stronger but it was the feel of Damon's hand on her lower back as he came to stand next to her that made her finish.

"_**You are all born superstars"  
**_

To Hell with the people that they called family. If they really couldn't accept them for what they were they would make their own.


	24. Can't Stop My Shine

**Warning: there's alittle swearing in this one. **

**Its random, not what I wanted to write but it just kinda went this way  
**

* * *

**Ridin' Solo / Can't Stop My Shine**

The air was clingy and warm. With the hood down on Damon's car Bonnie leaned over to turn up the radio with a smile on her face. The song was so apt. What was that saying? Oh. Right. When life gives you lemons make lemonade.

Well, when life told you to lay down your very existence for your friend what was there to do?

Go out with a bang. Obviously.

Pushing her foot down on the gas Bonnie laughed as her stomach swirled with adrenaline and her hair whipped back behind her. It was the first time she'd ever broken the speed limit and it felt good. The engine purred and Bonnie smiled wider appreciating the feel of soft leather underneath her hands. Damon Salvatore may be a prize douche but he had style.

_**I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine  
I'm lovin' cloud nine, my head's in the sky  
I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo  
I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin solo, solo**_

She would do it alone. There wasn't really a option to change that. Everyone dies alone. The only good thing about her impending death is that she knew that good would come of it. Her friends would survive and so would her Grandmothers beloved town.

_**Yeah, I'm feelin' good tonight  
Finally doing me and it feels so right, oh  
Time to do the things I like  
Going to the club everything's alright, oh  
**_

It was strange to say that she felt relieved but she did. After weeks of fear and tears and terror there was an answer. A solution that solved everything and that was calming. Reassuring even.

_**No one to answer to  
No one that's gonna argue, no  
And since I got that hold off me  
I'm livin' life now that I'm free, yeah  
**_

In a weird way it was even nice to know where she stood with her friends. Although Damon wasn't really her friend he had been more then vocal on the subject. Die for El? Sure, why hesitate? Jeremy on the other had been conflicted, his sister or his current crush? Stefan had been kind, but again when it came down to it Bonnie knew where he would stand. It was only really Caroline and Tyler who mourned, they weren't so blinded that they couldn't see the sacrifice clearly. A life for a life.

_**Told me get my shit together  
Now I got my shit together, yeah**_

Of course there was an initial moment of doubt. What about her future? What about the Bennett line? Who would care for her father? In the end Bonnie ignored all of her mental ramblings and concentrated on the moment. Nothing else could really be done.

That was why she had 'borrowed' Damon's car. To go out with a bang and live wildly for her remaining days. That was the only part of the plan that she could control.

_**Now I made it through the weather  
Better days are gonna get better**_

I'm so sorry that it didn't work out

That's exactly what she had said to Jeremy. What else could be done? The kid had already had two dead girlfriends, Bonnie couldn't risk a third scarring him for life. Ending the relationship felt right, cleansing even.

_**I'm movin' on  
I'm so sorry but it's over now  
The pain is gone  
**_

Smiling Bonnie opened her mouth and sang along as one of her hands reached into Damon's glove compartment and pulled out his Rayban's before sliding them on in one swift move.

_**I'm puttin' on my shades to cover up my eyes  
I'm jumpin' in my ride, I'm headin' out tonight  
I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo  
I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo  
**_

Reaching the mansion Bonnie jumped out of the car and started to dance, extending her arms she curled her fingers into guns while gliding backwards. Shaking her head back and forth she felt her back collide with a rock hard chest. Bonnie didn't know how she knew who it was. But she just knew it was Damon Salvatore. He said nothing but from how tense he felt behind her Bonnie knew he was more then a little upset. With a soft laugh she didn't turn around but extended her hand and dropped his keys, knowing he would catch them.

_**I'm feelin' like a star, you can't stop my shine  
I'm lovin' cloud nine, my head's in the sky  
I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo  
I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo  
**_

"Do we need to have a conversation about stealing Judgy?"

"Nope. I didn't think you were opposed to theft?"

"I'm not. But you stole from _me_."

"Oh," Bonnie mocked still leaning against his chest, "I see the distinction."

_**Now I'm feelin' how I should  
Never knew single could feel this good, oh  
Stop playin' misunderstood  
Back in the game, who knew I would, oh  
**_

"What's going on?"

Bonnie pulled away from Damon in the same instance he moved. Turning she smiled at Tyler who had emerged from the mansion with Caroline. Bonnie guessed that everyone else must be inside.

"Are those Damon's sunglasses?" Caroline asked.

"The sun was hurting my eyes," Bonnie supplied slowly, knowing it was better to say that rather then the truth. That she was having fun. They'd think she was losing her mind.

_**So flat, I'mma spread my wings  
Loving myself makes me wanna sing  
Oh, oh yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
**_

The magic dancing in her veins assured her. It made her feel lightheaded and giddy. Yes, she'd die but she'd be reunited with her ancestors and there was reassurance in that. Grand theft auto in the present didn't really matter did it? Not when she already knew her fate.

_**Told me get my shit together  
Now I got my shit together, yeah  
Now I made it through the weather  
Better days are gonna get better**_

I'm so sorry that it didn't work out

She knew that ringtone. Turning her back on Team Survive Bonnie flipped her phone open. For once she couldn't ignore this call. It would probably the last time she'd get to speak to him.

"Hi daddy."

There was a pause, "no, everythings fine. Don't worry that you can't come home." Bonnie laughed down the line, "no, I think extending your trips a great idea, I'm so busy with exams anyway." She 'hmm'd' and swallowed down the need brewing in her chest to tell her father everything. She felt claustrophobic knowing that everyone was listening and watching her but it was now or never, behind the sunglasses Bonnie's eyes had glazed over with unshed tears, "dad...I just want to say thank you for everything. I know that you work all the time to give me the best and that you don't like me using magic because of mum and grams but," she took a deep breath, "thanks for always being on my side." Bonnie's eyes closed and she wanted to let out a choking sound but she swallowed it, "no, nothings wrong I'm just feeling sentimental...ok, I love you too daddy, bye."

The line was dead but Bonnie couldn't bring herself to hang up. With three slow blinks she dropped the phone from her ear and flipped it closed before sliding it into pocket. Remembering that the sunglasses would hide her sadness Bonnie turned to face her very own Scooby gang.

_**I'm movin' on  
I'm so sorry but it's over now  
The pain is gone  
**_

No one quite knew what to say so Bonnie grabbed Caroline's hand, ignoring the fact that everyone else was looking at her. She didn't want to discuss it. She was dying for them she shouldn't have to analyse it. It wouldn't be fair and could only lead to her hating them and there was no point in that. It wouldn't change the fact that she would die to save them.

_**I'm puttin' on my shades to cover up my eyes  
I'm jumpin' in my ride, I'm headin' out tonight  
I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo  
I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo  
**_

As Caroline span her Bonnie felt another presence and the two very tan, muscular arms of Tyler Lockwood wrapped around her. Suddenly, the three of them were lost in there own little world dancing and singing along.

_**I'm feelin' like a star, you can't stop my shine  
I'm lovin' cloud nine, my head's in the sky  
I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo  
I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo**_

**Ridin' solo, solo, I'm ridin' solo**  
**Solo, solo, solo, solo**

**It's like S-O-L-O**  
**S-O-L-O**  
**S-O-L-O**  
**I'm living my life, ain't got stress no more**

**I'm putting on my shades to cover up my eyes**  
**I'm jumpin' in my ride, I'm headin' out tonight**  
**I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo**  
**I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo**

What was it Britney called it? The swagger of a champion? That's exactly how Bonnie felt right now. Bouncing with Tyler and Caroline felt natural.

Out of the corner she could see Damon smiling. Not smug or condescending, almost like he was impressed...or proud. Bonnie guessed it was what would have done.

_**I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine  
I'm lovin' cloud nine, my head's in the sky  
I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo  
I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo**_

I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo  
I'm ridin' solo, solo  
I'm ridin' solo, solo

Caroline laughed, "lets have a BBQ!"

Bonnie smiled wide, "and listen to 'boom shake the room'!"

Tyler lifted his hands as if he was raising the roof, "old school party?"

"Its the only way to go out with a bang," Damon said from across the drive and the look he sent Bonnie told her he knew exactly what she was doing. Strangely, Bonnie found that comforting.


	25. Bunny Business

**Random Easter themed oneshot :p**

**Thank you for the reviews :)**

* * *

**Bunny Business **

"Easter is the most pointless holiday ever."

"Why would you say that?" Bonnie's eyes were wide imagining all the golden wrapped chocolate eggs and brightly colored candies that the day promised to deliver, "it's one of the only days of the year besides Christmas that just about everybody has the day off work and families can be together. Plus there's cute little chicks and bunnies."

The unlikely couple were currently in Bonnie's bedroom, spawned out on her bed Damon was flicking through the TV channels while she pulled out a pair of bunny ears from her chest of drawers.

"There's only one kind of Bunny I'm interested in and she normally has the word Heff tattooed on her ass."

"Charming Salvatore, charming," Bonnie mocked rolling her eyes as her phone started to vibrate in her pocket. Pulling it out she smiled.

"Hi dad, have you landed?" There was a silence but Damon clearly heard what his answer was. "So you won't be here?" Bonnie's voice lowered but it didn't mask her disappointment, "no, it's ok, I understand, we'll catch up when you get back. Ok." She let out a deep breath and her mouth twitched, "love you too, bye."

Damon sat up, his mouth a hard line. When she said nothing he inhaled deeply before smiling, "so Easter babe, what'd you say? We'll go to the mansion, hunt out some eggs, Stefan will chase a bunny..." Damon's voice trailed off at the look on Bonnie's face.

"I don't wanna celebrate anymore."

"Bon-"

Damon didn't get to finish because in a huff Bonnie flounced from the room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Bonnie walked up the stairs to her bedroom looking solemn. Touching the doorknob she spoke as she twisted it open, "Damon, I'm sorry-"

Her gasp was audible.

In thirty minutes her room had changed completely. Covered with an assortment of cuddly bunnies and chicks, there was a 'happy Easter' banner and streamer was dangling from the ceiling and a basket filled to the brim with golden wrapped Easter eggs. But it all failed to impress compared to the sight of Damon, standing in the center of her bedroom in nothing but black Calvin Klein boxers and her white bunny ears on his head. His hands were on his hips and Bonnie had the sudden feeling that this Adonis shaped Easter bunny meant business.

His eyebrow arched, "now Miss Bennett are you sure you don't want to celebrate Easter?"

When she was silent Damon smiled sure and proud, "I know right, I'm hotter then any playboy bunny."


	26. Sticks and Stones

**Slight AU - For the purposes of this Mason is still alive and Katherine has not be captured by Klaus yet.**

* * *

**Sticks and Stones **

"What have you done with Bonnie?"  
Katherine looked nonchalant, "I don't know what your talking about doppelgänger."

"Katherine," Stefan's voice was tinged with warning.

Rolling her chocolate brown eyes Katherine shrugged, hating that Stefan was so whipped by a girl who was her twin.

"Do you really want me to go bad cop so quickly?" Damon mocked with a flash of his sharp, white teeth.

Katherine let out a bored breath, "she's around."

"What does that mean?"

"It means Princess El, that you shall see her very soon."  
Damon and Stefan exchanged a look. A look that asked 'in a bodybag?'

Elena's mouth twisted as she placed her hands on her hips and leaned forward, "well I want to see her now."

Katherine's eyes narrowed and she was about to make a nasty retort but all the lights in the club began to flicker before burning brighter then before. Katherine smiled, "your wish is my command, cupcake." She ran a red nail down Stefan's chest but looked at Damon, "remember to thank me later."

"For what?"

"Lets just say I solved your problem."

The lights in the club started to flicker again and on the stage a silhouette of a wavy haired female could be seen in-between two muscular men. When the lights went up a leather clad Bonnie could easily be detected sandwiched between Mason and Tyler Lockwood. Something was wrong though. The girl looked like Bonnie. Same height, same small build, same waves of long, dark, silky hair but something was different... Damon detected it faster then Stefan. Stefan worked it out when he spotted her eyes. They were still the enchanting mossy, green shade they always were but now they were flecked with gold and her normally dormant powers were now adamant and clinging to the air. You could almost taste her power.

Elena let out a sigh of relief but one look at the brothers told her she was celebrating too quickly.

"What's wrong?" It wasn't really a question, so much had gone wrong in the past few months it was just a statement.

"It's Bonnie-" Stefan started but shook his head looking at Damon who had not taken his eyes off the Witch.

"Damon?" Elena questioned.

"She's not human."

Elena's brown eyes strayed to the stage again, she stared harder at Bonnie and it hit her, her fingers grasped Stefan's hand, "no."

Neither man said anything as Bonnie lifted a mic and opened her mouth, subtly flashing a pair of fangs in the process.

_**Na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na  
Come on, come on, come on  
Na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na  
Come on  
**_

Tyler and Mason strutted off to opposite sides of the stage and started dancing at the audiences closest to them. From the glazed looks in their eyes Stefan and Damon couldn't tell if they had been compelled into performing or if they were just high from Bonnie's exuding powers.

_**Na na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na  
Come on, come on, come on  
Na na na na**_

_**Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh)**_

Bonnie smiled at the audience who were eating the sight of her up. Glancing at the trio in the corner Bonnie didn't even feel the slightest twinge of regret. Why should she roll over and die? She would kick and scream and bitch and fight her way out of deaths claws with everything she had and with Katherine's help she had defiantly increased her odds of survival.

The decision had been made a week ago.

"El, I love you. I will fight to protect you but I'm sorry, I can't die for you."

The group had acted like they understood and Bonnie had hoped that they did but she knew deep down when the moment came they would expect her to do the opposite and die so the brunette could live. When Katherine had shown her face at her house she didn't even pretend to struggle.

_**There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
Now the pain is my pleasure cause nothing could measure (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
**_

Her Vampire powers fused beautifully with her natural Witchy ones. Her whole body was practically glowing with the waves of magic streaming through her, twisting and readjusting Bonnie felt very alive. Everything seemed newer, smelled fresher and was more visually appeasing. Biting her lower lip she resisted the urge to think about a particular blue eyed Vampire whose beauty was hypnotizing. She'd known it in life but in death...wow, he was actually breathtaking.

_**Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh) **_

Her back slid down Tyler's bare chest as her nails ran down Mason's chest leaving her mark their like a brand.

_**Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
**_

Bonnie let her voice get louder as she strutted forward on the stage her high heels clicking against the wood. She looked straight at Damon. After their dance at the 60s themed party she would have him, one way or another.

_**Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it **_

Damon was visually stunned. Bonnie lowered her lashes teasingly as she sang the lyrics that described him perfectly.  
.

Elena's mouth dropped open. This was not the Bonnie she had known since birth.

_**Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me **_

Stefan swallowed audibly, he had never seen let alone imagined the Bennett Witch so sexed up and hedonistic._**  
**_

Katherine sauntered onto stage, swaying her hips as she walked in her killer heels, grabbing a mic on her way. Opening her mouth she sang the next part of the chorus:

_**Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it**_

She tossed her hips from side to hair as she smirked.

_**Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it **_

Glancing at the Salvatore brothers she defied them to tell them that she had done wrong.

Backstabbing Bitch or not Emily had been her friend and her Witch and she would save the last true Bennett Witch. Of course having a Witch on side couldn't hurt either.

_**Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me  
**_

Dancing around one another Katherine and Bonnie each pulled whips out from their back pockets and started lashing them through the sky above them and against the floorboards of the stage below them as they danced in circles around one another.

_**Na na na na  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it (Na na na)  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
**_

Katherine looked bored as she sung the next line:

_**Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh) **_

Throwing a leg around Mason's waist she straddled him, pulling on his bottom lip with her teeth in one, raw, swift move.

_**The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
**_

Bonnie grinded against Tyler as she flexed her shoulders so her breasts pushed together. Smiling seductively she took over:

_**Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me**_

_**Na na na na**_  
_**Come on, come on, come on**_  
_**I like it-like it**_  
_**Come on, come on, come on**_  
_**I like it-like it (Na na na)**_  
_**Come on, come on, come on**_  
_**I like it-like it**_  
_**Come on, come on, come on**_  
_**I like it-like it**_

_**S-S-S & M-M-M**_  
_**S-S-S & M-M-M**_

In the same instant Tyler and Mason slid to their knees and crawled on fours like dogs on chains following Bonnie and Katherine as they moved.

The visual demonstration told the Salvatore Vampires what they needed to know. The two had the Wolves on side.

_**Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on  
It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong  
**_

Tyler and Mason arched their backs as if they had been whipped as Bonnie and Katherine stood over them running their hands over the muscles of the men's back causing them to howl.

_**And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah  
I like it-like it **_

Bonnie threw her head back and ran a hand down her leather clad body as she tipped her mic back and the lights above the stage started to flicker on and off._**  
**_

_**Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me**_

_**Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it**_  
_**Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it**_  
_**Sticks and stones may break my bones**_  
_**But chains and whips excite me**_

Laughing the two brunettes danced around eachother with moves that could rival any paid dancers. They had just about every person in the club salivating at their sex appeal and they knew it.

_**Na na na na  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it (Na na na)  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it**_

_**S-S-S & M-M-M**_  
_**S-S-S & M-M-M**_  
_**S-S-S & M-M-M**_  
_**S-S-S & M-M-M**_

"We're going to be besties," Katherine grinned jumping off stage and holding her hand out to Bonnie.

With a smirk Bonnie took her hand noticing that the Salvatore's and Elena discussing if they should make their way over.

"Game on Pertrova."

With a backwards glance at the Lockwood's Bonnie ran her tounge over her newly extended canines being a Vampire was proving to be so much fun already.


	27. You and I

**You and I**

Bonnie's long petite fingers slid over the sleek, black piano as her band started up. Letting out a deep breath she tried to take comfort in the fact that her fans were screaming her name but it did nothing to ease the dark, moths swirling around her stomach. Closing her eyes and letting out a tiny breath she felt her head tilt back as her mouth opened knowing that everything was about to change.

But it couldn't be helped.

She either had to declare war against someone who she once considered a sister or let him go.

It would be easy to change her song choice and then no one would ever know her true feelings, that she wasn't over the dark haired vampire, that she _could_ bow out with grace, that Elena would have happily ever after and that she would ultimately be ok.

Except that was just it.

She would still breath but she would never be ok again.

Shaking her head alittle with her eyes still closed Bonnie felt the ghost of a smile light up her features. She supposed there was never really a choice.

Applying more pressure to the keyboard Bonnie counted four beats and started to sing as thousands of camera flashes exploded and her performance was broadcasted live around the world.

_**It's been a long time since I came around**_

_**Been along time but I'm back in town**_

It was probably the most honest thing that she had ever sung. She could appreciate that as her fingers floated without much thought or effort on her part.

_**This time I'm not leaving without you**_

The first time she had left Mystic Falls Damon had been with her, they just got into his car one night and drove. Never looking back it had been the best time of her life.

Her mistake had been wanting to go back.

_**You taste like whiskey when you kiss me oooh**_

_**I'd give anything again to be your baby doll**_

She sang with force.

_**This time I'm not leaving without you**_

The first time they'd kissed it'd been an accident. Bonnie had been sitting ontop of the sleek black piano in a bar that Damon had brought. He sat infront of her, trilby hung low over his eyes as his fingers slid across the keys with ease. Laughing she'd pushed the hat off his head, he'd caught her wrists in his hands. Blue and green eyes locked and then, somehow, they were kissing. When there mouths parted after that first kiss there had been a second of staring and then Bonnie was scrambling away shaking her head and wiping her mouth. Damon was infront of her in an instant, lifting her with a sure smile he sat her back ontop of the piano.

_**He said sit back down where you belong**_

_**In the corner of my bar with your high heels on**_

After that they had just settled into a relationship with ease.

Yes, he was a Salvatore vampire and she was a Bennett witch and yet somehow it had worked.

_**Sit back down on the couch where we**_

_**Made love for the first time**_

_**And you said to me**_

_**Something, **_

_**Something about this place**_

_**Something **_

_**About lonely nights and my lipstick on your face**_

_**Something **_

_**Something about my cool Nebraska guy**_

She smiled shyly remembering the morning she had given him that nickname.

In a sunny apartment Bonnie had, had a craving for deep crusted Cherry pie so Damon had baked her one.

His grin had been so smouldering as his eyes twinkled, "Nebraska pie for my little lady, a-la Damon."

She laughed, "your just too cool."

"Obviously."

"Is there anything you can't do?"

He thought for a second and looked her straight in the eye, "nope."

She'd made the pie explode in his face and then spent the afternoon in bed with him kissing it away.

Best. Day. Ever.

_**Yeah something about**_

_**Baby you and I**_

Bonnie's eyes opened and her bright green orbs were enchanting as she gazed into the film crew's cameras.

_**It's been two years since I let you go,**_

_**I could'nt listened to a joke or rock n roll**_

_**Muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart**_

She had left Mystic Falls alone. Saying she was going to visit her father, for the second time in her life she got in a car and drove without looking back. Elena wanted her man and she couldn't argue with that, not when she knew that Damon had wanted her for so long. And Bonnie wanted Damon to be happy. Plus they were never meant to be in the first place. She had once hated him after all and he had once wanted her to die in the place of her best friend. They never should have worked for as long as they did.

For two years she couldn't shake the feeling that she had made the wrong decision. That he needed her as much as she needed him. But it was the wedding invitation that really pushed her over the edge. She could -no – **would** not give him up without a fight.

_**On my birthday you sang me a Heart of Gold  
with a guitar, humming and no clothes  
This time I'm not leaving without you  
**_

She looked straight into the camera again knowing that halfway across the world, in alittle town called Mystic Falls people that she once called family would be looking at the screen in, well, shock or disgust she wasn't sure but she didn't care. Pouring her heart out was making her feel stronger. It was awakening the witchy feeling of power and assurance in her chest. Even if Damon said no she would know that she had tried her damnedest to get him back.

_**Sit back down where you belong**_

Bonnie's fingers pounded the piano bars relentlessly.

_**In the corner of my bar with your high heels on**_

_**Sit back down on the couch where we**_

_**Made love for the first time and you said to me,**_

_**There's something, **_

_**Something about this place**_

_**Something **_

_**Something, about lonely nights and the lipstick on your face**_

_**Something **_

_**Something about my cool Nebraska guy**_

A smile graced her lipstick covered mouth. Only Damon could really know the significance of that line and he'd probably kill her for telling the world that he let her make mouth imprints in her bright red lipstick all over him. It had been a game they played. A variation on kiss chase infact. He would vamp out and she would scream playing the scared girl in the horror movie and then they would both break out laughing and she would plant wet kisses all over him.

_**Yeah something about, **_

_**Baby you and I**_

_**You and I**_

_**You, you and I**_

_**You, you and I**_

_**You you and I**_

_**You and I**_

_**You you and I**_

_**OH, yeah I'd rather die **_

_**Without you and I!**_

It was true. The life she was living was fragmented, broken and meaningless without him. Death would be a better alternative then a future that he didn't play a part in.

She looked at her audience with a command in her steely gaze:

_**Come on!**_

_**Put your drinks up! **_

She smiled sure and wide as an array of phones, lighters and plastic cups were lifted in the air as her crowd swayed.

_**[piano solo]**_

She shook her head and hoped that Damon was watching right now. That he could hear the sincerity in her voice.

_**We've got a whole lot of money, **_

_**but we still pay the rent, **_

'_**Cause you can't buy a house in Heaven, **_

She patted her chest as her wavy locks shook.

_**There's only three men that I'ma serve my whole life, **_

_**It's my Daddy and Nebraska and Jesus Christ.**_

_**There's something, **_

_**Something **_

_**Something about the chase**_

She whispered in the mic with a smirk in place

_**Six whole years**_

Damon had always said they were too cool to come from Mystic Falls. Reinvention was key.

_**I'm a New York woman born to run you down**_

_**So want my lipstick all over your face**_

_**Something **_

Bonnie sighed sure that she was doing the right thing.

_**Something about just knowing when it's right**_

_**So put your drinks up,**_

_**For Nebraska**_

_**Nebraska! Nebraska! I love ya!**_

Her fingers drilled into the piano.

_**You and I!**_

_**You and I**_

_**You, you and I**_

_**Baby, I'd rather die **_

_**Without you and I...**_

_**You and I**_

_**You, you and I**_

_**Nebraska **_

_**I'd rather die!**_

_**Without you and I**_

Bonnie sighed and looked directly in the camera and spoke the final part of her song. Telling her old life that she was returning. That she was declaring a war of sorts. That if she had her way Damon Salvatore would not be marrying Elena Gilbert.

_**Its been along time since I came around**_

_**Been a long time but I'm back in town**_

_**And this time I'm not leaving without you**_

Without warning the TV screen went black as the curtain fell and Bonnie teleported off the stage.

In the Salvatore mansion, Damon rubbed his stubble as he paced back and forth. His tux was ruffled, his white shirt unbuttoned halfway down and he could only think one word- Bonnie. _His _Bonnie Bennett was declaring her love for him live on air.

He felt rather then heard something behind him. Before his body could decide to move, a sure voice spoke two little words that changed everything yet again.

"Hello Damon."

Turning, shock lit up his eyes as he faced Bonnie Bennett.

Smiling her hands were clasped infront of her body as she tilted her head to look at him. He had been waiting for this conversation for a long time.


	28. Just Tonight

**Just Tonight**

_Just tonight I will stay  
And we'll throw it all away  
When the light hits your eyes  
It's telling me I'm right  
And if I, I am through  
It's all because of you  
Just tonight_

Bonnie had no clue what she was doing. Damon had no clue what he was doing either. But somehow they both knew that in this moment, together, they were at their best.

His leather jacket hit the floor with a heavy thud as without releasing her gaze from his she slid down to perch on the edge of his bed and unbuckled his belt and then his mouth was on her. Hot and wet and demanding it tasted like Scotch and was somehow just what she needed.

His stubble brushed across her cheek in a delicious contrast of smooth and rough as he nipped at her neck with his fangs.

"You won't regret this?"  
Her shoulders moved in a shrug as she pulled him down and moved to straddle him.

"I can't be Elena for you so neither of us are winning really."  
"True," he acknowledged clasping his hands around her middle and pulling her closer so that her dress rode so high that it was now a tanktop and there was not an inch of space between them.

As their breathing mingled and words turned into sultry sighs it did cross both Witches' and Vampires' mind that it felt like they were winning.

Infact, after that night neither male nor female Gilbert held much charm for this Bennett Witch and Salvatore Vampire.


	29. The Best

**Hello All!**

**First off thank you so much for the reviews, comments and adds, I love ya!**

**Second, wooooooooo it's nearly time for all the shows to start up again! I've been killing time by rewatching GG, Supernatural and OTH but its not quite the same!**

**Anyways on with the show and enjoy! Tis a tad bit random...  
**

* * *

**The Best.**

"No, _no _Damon," her body swayed and her mouth was suddenly against his ear, "don't listen to them. Your like _**the best **_dude, like actually, the best," Bonnie Bennett finished with a loud giggle before punching her fist in the air and screaming 'whoooooo!'

"Your a great confidence boost kid," Damon smirked following her as her body twirled away.

She threw him a sultry smile over her shoulder, "it's totally true, you were all like, 'rah'," her slender fingers became claws in the air as she bared her teeth, "and they were all like 'argh'," her face became a comic image of fear, "and we all lived to fight another day!" She finished happily pumping her fist in the air again and swaying her hips, "its the rockstar life."

Grinning Damon moved infront of her, placing his hands on her hips he tugged her body to him. "I want to keep you. It's _amazing _to have someone else fun around here."

Throwing her arms around his neck Bonnie tilted her head back to look at him and decided that he was positively charming, "maybe I'll let you."

"OK! Stop! Can this get any weirder?" Elena demanded as her body pushed between the Witch and the Vampire.

Caroline let out a lingering sigh, "this is Mystic Falls so in theory-"

Elena threw her hands into the air while Stefan hid a smile before speaking, "the spell will wear off by tomorrow morning, it will be fine."

"So what? Until then we put up with a drunked up Bonnie throwing herself at Damon?"

"Nobody says anything when you do it," Caroline muttered.

"And they are both single," Stefan added, seemingly without thinking.

"Yeah, so what's the problem?" Caroline set her steely blue gaze on Elena.

The whole room got very strained and very silent fast as the blond and the brunette stared eachother down. Behind Elena, Bonnie was in alittle world of her own and it was a blast. Smiling she picked Damon's leather jacket up off the back of the sofa and as she fingered the smooth fabric she knew exactly what she wanted to do. She could hear everyone else talking but the words weren't really going in as she shrugged into the jacket and pulled her hair out of the back. Moving over to the shelves in the Salvatore living room she found exactly what she wanted. Spinning around she danced right up to the group who were all standing in a stern little circle and pushed out the little box in her hands.

"Lets play singstar!"

Elena stomped off upstairs but everyone else seemed happy to keep her amused. Something in the back of Bonnie's mind told her that she should care but then a louder part that felt like Vodka and Whiskey and Tequila shouted that it could wait and Singstar made the world go round. So she went with that part and clapped happily as Stefan set up the Playstation.

* * *

As her song started up Bonnie rocked on her heels as her head thrashed alittle in full rock chick mode. She span away from the TV and looked straight at Damon.

_I call you when I need you, and my heart's on fire  
_

She arched her eyebrow in challenge. Bending her finger she beckoned him to come forward.

_You come to me, come to me, wild and wired_

Damon found his legs moving before his brain had even sent the command to his lower body. He grinned at the sensation of having Bonnie Bennett sing to him. Wild and wired. It was the perfect description of him.

_Mmm, you come to me _

Her body seemed to instantly react to his nearness. Coiling itself around him in a perfect bend. Her eyes looked up at him fierce and foxy as her mouth sang demands.

_Give me everything I need _

Moving around him she felt his body tense but was glad that he stood still. The only move he made was to cock his head to the side as her back glided down his. She smiled at Stefan and Caroline._  
_

_Give me a lifetime of promises and a world of dreams _

She sunk down into a crouch before making her way up again in one of those supermodel poses and pointing a finger at Caroline. They'd been singing this song to one another for years and it was time she got involved._  
_

_Speak a language of love like you know what it means  
Mmm, it can't be wrong _

She shook her dark curls fiercely with a look so determined that Caroline started to laugh.

_Take my heart and make it strong, baby  
_

Smiling she shouted,

_You're simply the best, _

Caroline and Stefan cheered. Looking at eachother they joined in with fierce enthusiasm.

_Better than all the rest  
Better than anyone, anyone I've ever met  
I'm stuck on your heart, I hang on every word you say  
Tear us apart no, no, baby, I would rather be dead  
_

Erratic laughter filled the Salvatore living room making the house come to life again. After all the Werewolf bites and the Klaus dilemmas this felt pretty damn good. Damon pulled Bonnie to him again and although he didn't sing like she did he spoke the lyrics along with her as they acted out the parts of long lost lovers.

_In your heart I see the star of every night and every day  
In your eyes I get lost, I get washed away  
Just as long as I'm here in your arms  
I could be in no better place_

_You're simply the best, better than all the rest_  
_Better than anyone, anyone I've ever met_  
_Ooooo,_

_I'm stuck on your heart, _

Her back pressed into Damon's chest and although she had his leather jacket on she could still feel the heat of his body through the tough fabric as they danced.

_I hang on every word you say  
Tear us apart no, no, baby, I would rather be dead  
_

Caroline and Stefan seemed just as enamored with each other as their bodies moved together. Carefree Stefan was quite a sight and Caroline couldn't resist running her fingers through his already tousled hair.

_Each time you leave me I start losing control  
You're walking away with my heart and my soul  
I can feel you even when I'm alone  
Oh baby, don't let go_

_Ooh you're the best (woo)_  
_Better than all the rest_  
_Better than anyone,_

Caroline and Bonnie looked right at eachother, singing with all their might. Caroline held out her hand and Bonnie grabbed it.

_Anyone I've ever met  
Ooh, I'm stuck on your heart,  
I hang on every word you say  
Don't tear us apart no, no, no, _

Stefan and Damon danced next to eachother and were doing that brotherly look thing. That glance they did when they thought that no one could see. The look that reminded them both that no matter what or who happened, now, then or in the future, they were brothers and brothers looked out for one another.

_Baby, I would rather be dead_

Bonnie pumped her fist in the air and span to a stop infront of Damon. Stefan moved off somewhere, probably to Caroline, Bonnie and Damon didn't really care. Blue had found green and it seemed like a beautiful thing. So beautiful infact that they didn't sing the last part of the song.

_Oooh, you're the best!  
_

Gripping onto the front of his shirt she tugged him down to her height and in one swift move their mouths collided.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello all (:**

**As always thank you for the reviews and adds, they are fantabulous!**

**TVD actually gets better with every episode and I am loving the originals at the mo! But I'm feeling alitle angsty as Delena is clearly coming and that makes me want to sob. I know it looks like their going for a Matt/Bonnie pairing but I'm not feeling that plus what will happen to poor Stefan? At this point I want Katherine to rock up and claim him, how badass she is I'm sure she can tame the flipped Ripper and deal...WHY CAN BAMON NOT JUST HAPPEN?**

**But alas *goes and faces a wall in the corner***

The lyrics are Adele's version of 'Make you feel my love'.

**General idea is that Bonnie has walked in on a hot and heavy Delena... I'm thinking early season three...Bamon is not a item but after the dance they are both aware that something is 'there'.  
**

* * *

**Feel My Love**_**  
**_

_**I know you  
Haven't made  
Your mind up yet  
But I would never  
Do you wrong  
I've known it  
From the moment  
That we met  
No doubt in my mind  
Where you belong**_

Holding her head up high and defiant Bonnie grit her teeth in a attempt to stop the gasp that wanted to tremble out of her mouth. Infront of her Damon was on his knees, clutching his head with so much force that he was only seconds away from tearing his silky, black hair out. His eyes glared up at her, daring her to cause him even more pain, to rip him apart in a way that would stay with him for all of eternity.

"Bonnie, please-"

The second her green eyes slanted to look in the near naked brunettes' direction Elena was thrown across the Salvatore living room.

"Don't talk to me." Her voice had become a bark that she barely recognized.

Her head shook fiercely as she watched a trickle of blood escape from the corner of his mouth, she stopped the waves of anger that she was pouring into him and waited until he had exhaled to say, "why did you do it?"

Damon laughed without humor, "haven't you heard? I'm the _bad _one."

Her eyes flooded with tears that she refused to shed, "you've ruined everything."

His snarl was brutal as he stood, "that's what I do."

Bonnie felt her head nod, it made her vision shake. "If Stefan forgives you he's a fool."

Turning on her heel her step faltered when he called her name.

"What about you? Can you forgive me?"

Damon wasn't exactly sure why he asked or more then that why he cared. But when she didn't answer and kept on walking he wanted to drive a stake through his chest.


End file.
